What It Means To Be Family
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: AU where the team really are Gibbs's children. He adopted Abby years ago and in an attempt to heal the family following the tragic death of other adoptive daughter Kate. He and his wife decide to adopt a freshly orphaned Ziva. Little do they know that the changes to the family have only just begun. mini Jimmy/Breena, possible McAbby (Since McGee is just living with them), no Tiva.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have been wanting to write a kid!fic involving the entire team for a while now. Before I start the story I want to clear up a few things that about this universe. First of all Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Tony are all nine. Abby was adopted by Gibbs when she was around a year old. In my universe Gibbs killed Ari instead of Ziva. McGee is Abby's best friend who moved away but he will be back. Tony is the last to join the family even though he came second on the show. Kate was also adopted by Gibbs but she died four months prior to the story. Jimmy will also join the story as Ducky's foster son. Lastly Gibbs is now married to Maddie Tyler's mom they reconnected and married after Gibbs saved Maddie from her ex boyfriend. Since I don't recall Maddie's mom's name being mentioned in Requiem I made one up for her. Everything will be explained better in the story.**

* * *

"Why are you adopting another kid?!" Nine year old Abby Gibbs demanded. Her green eyes filled with rage and black pigtails askew.

"We aren't adopting Ziva we are just taking her in as a foster child." Her adoptive step-mother Margret Tyler explained.

"Well I don't want her to live with us!" Abby cried.

"Well I'm sorry but nine year olds can't call the shots." Margret replied.

"I HATE YOU!" Abby yelled storming out of the room.

"Abigail Eve Gibbs!" Margret yelled.

"Let her go Margret we'll talk to her again after she cools down." Her adoptive father Jethro Gibbs said as he emerged from his basement workshop.

* * *

Gibbs sighed Abby was not a mean or angry child in fact she was a sweet, bubbly, ray of sunshine. At least she used to be but it had been a hard year for her. She had lost both her best friends in a thirty day period. In February Timmy McGee moved to Okinawa due to his step-father's job and in January her best friend and adoptive sister had died. He knew that Abby needed help but he still couldn't even think of that horrible day let alone talk about it. They had been talking for a long time about taking in more kids but after Kate died they had put that dream on the back burner. Until about a week ago. Gibbs and his team at NCIS had been hunting a terrorist. Who had been putting them all through hell he had shot and seriously injured Ducky's assistant Gerald Jackson. When Gibbs had finally caught him a week ago it had been in Ari's home in Virginia. He shot and killed him only to hear the cries of a child. Upon further inspection he found a small girl hiding behind the couch. He quickly learned that her name was Ziva and she was his nine year old half-sister and she had been living with him since her mother died two years before. She knew of all the bad things her brother had done bur was terrified to speak up because she knew if he went to prison she would have to go back to Israel and live with her father. When he did further research he learned her father was the Eli David the head of Moosad. The one who had been assassinated a month before. This innocent child had nowhere else to go. So he had went home and talked with his wife Margret and the very next day they had applied to be foster parents to Ziva. They had gotten the call the night before and told Abby that morning. They were hoping that a new sister would help her heal but so far she had just been furious. There was no turning back now they were going to the Children's Home to pick Ziva up at three. It was last minute but she needed a family and the Gibbs's needed to heal. An hour before they were due to pick up Ziva. Abby still hadn't come out of her room. Fed up Gibbs knocked on her door. He heard her talking on the phone with Timmy. That was one of the few advantages of cellphones cheap international and long distance calling.

"I have to go Timmy my dad is here."

"Yeah I hope it works too."

"Goodbye"

Slowly she opened the door and stepped out of the room. She stuck her cellphone in her pocket and stared up at Gibbs.

"Yeah?" Abby asked.

"You feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you still going to get Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Yes in fact we are just about to go pick her up." Gibbs replied.

"Oh okay but I'm not going to like her." Abby replied.

"Well at least give her a chance." Gibbs replied knowing that statement meant very little for a nine year old.

"Alright" Abby replied.

"What were you talking to Timmy about in there?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh nothing." Abby replied.

* * *

At two forty-five the Gibbs's pulled into the parking lot of the D.C. Children's Home. Abby shuffled behind her parents arms crossed. They walked through the glass doors and down a hallway past a series of doors. Until they came to an office. Gibbs knocked on a door and tall brunette woman opened the door and ushered them in.

"Jethro, Margret I am Sharon the social worker assigned to Ziva's case. We met the other day." A woman greeted.

"I remember and thank you so much for taking care of Ziva for us." Gibbs replied.

"We really appreciate all you have done." Margret added.

"And who is this?" Sharon asked.

"This is our daughter Abby." Gibbs introduced.

"Oh assumed she was older. Because of Maddie and Kelly. Jethro I am sorry about Kelly and Margret I am glad Madeline is doing well in spite of everything she has been through." Sharron replied.

"Thank you" Gibbs and Margret replied.

"Nice to meet you." Abby greeted.

"Your welcome and thank you it's good to know Ziva has a sister with such fine manners she needs a little help. Now if you two will go ahead and sign a few more forms. I will go and get Miss. Ziva." Sharron replied.

Gibbs and Margret signed the papers Sharron had handed them. While she walked through the back door of her office. She returned a few minutes later with a small girl with long wavy black hair and olive colored skin. A silver Star of David hung from her neck. She was hanging her head but Gibbs remembered she had deep brown eyes.

"Thank you for taking me in." Ziva replied.

"Hey no problem." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah Ziva we are glad to do it." Margret said.

* * *

"And this will be your room." Gibbs said showing Ziva the room that had been Kate's.

"Oh it's lovely. I think I want to change the decorations though." Ziva replied.

"Oh of course um we only found out you were joining us last night." Margret said.

The room Ziva was going to live in had been Kate's. The room was painted blue which Ziva had mentioned was her favorite color anyway but, they could see her objection to Kate's trophies and crosses. They had four rooms and a small office that could be converted into a room. So it's not like she had to live there but they thought giving here that room would help the process.

"I'm going to start dinner." Margret said.

"I hope I didn't boot Abby out." Ziva said.

"Oh no this room uh it belonged to another girl." Gibbs replied.

"Where is she?" Ziva asked.

"She she died." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ziva replied.

"Can I do anything for you?" Gibbs asked.

"No thank you I think I'm just going to rest." Ziva replied.

"Alright well I will be in the basement if you need me." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ziva walked into her room and sat on the bed. She surveyed her surroundings all the awards and cherished belongings of the dead girl who once had this room. She knew this room was haunted. Slowly she made her way over to the desk. She inspected the drawers most were the basic stuff school supplies and other junk she cleared it out and tossed it on the floor. The bottom left drawer however was locked. She searched everywhere for a key to no avail. She stood up and left her room and walked until she found the room that she assumed was Abby's. She walked in and saw Abby lying on her bed.

"What do you want?" Abby asked.

"Uh the door my desk is locked I was wondering if you knew where the dead girl kept the key?" Ziva asked.

"Her name was Kate! That's Kate's desk! Not yours! Keep out!" Abby yelled.

"Never mind!" Ziva cried racing back to her room.

* * *

"Ziva sweetie what's wrong?" Margret asked entering the sobbing girls room.

"Abby is a jerk!" Ziva cried.

"Oh well she's had a bad few months." Margret explained.

"So you're taking her side?" Ziva asked.

"Oh no I am going to talk to her and there will be consequences. I just wanted to make sure you understand she isn't normally this um moody." Margret replied.

"Do you think she'll ever like me?" Ziva asked.

"Oh of course Abby is a very sweet girl but this is a huge adjustment for all of us and we've all had a rough year. We all need some time but before long we will be a big happy family." Margret explained.

"Promise?" Ziva asked.

"Of course. Hey I was going to treat you girls to ice cream but I think Abby needs to think about what she did. So how about you and me go and get to know each other." Margret replied.

"Will Gibbs mind staying with Abby?" Ziva asked.

"If we bring him some Rocky Road and a woodworking magazine he won't care." Margret replied.

* * *

Just after eight Gibbs was alone in the living room. Margret had taken Ziva for ice-cream to make up for an incident with Abby. Gibbs wasn't sure what happened but Abby had made her cry. Now Abby was being punished in her room. His phone rang after flipping it open he saw that it was Sheila McGee. Timmy's mom.

"Hello Sheila?"

"Oh hi Jethro."

"It's been a while how is everything?"

"Oh it's good. Timmy had a nice talk with Abby today. I'm glad poor kid has had a terrible time."

"Oh I'm sorry Abby's had a rough time too."

"Well hopefully he will do better when he gets to D.C. Sean was able to get him a ticket for tomorrow. I'm sorry it's short notice but I know he will take to living with you guys and vice versa."

"Uh excuse me?"

"Wait you didn't know? Abby told me you wanted another foster kid and that you wanted to take Timmy."

"No we just took in a little girl today."

"Oh Jethro I'm sorry. The ticket is non-refundable but we can fly him back."

"No problem we will keep him as long as you need."

* * *

**A/N 2: So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and thanks for reading. **


	2. Day Two

"You are in serious trouble young lady!" Gibbs warned.

"I don't see what I did wrong!" Abby yelled.

"You invited Timmy to live with us without permission!" Margret yelled.

"He used to stay with us all the time! Three whole months when his parents were getting divorced!" Abby yelled.

"Crossing the Pacific is way different than crossing the street!" Gibbs yelled.

"Why is it okay for you to invite someone to live with us but if I do it it's bad?" Abby asked.

"Because we are adults you and Timmy are nine year olds." Margret explained.

"Look Abbs we probably did make a mistake in not telling you right away but we didn't want to say anything until we were sure. We didn't realize how last minute it would be." Gibbs added.

"Yeah sweetie we made a mistake but Ziva needed us." Margret said.

"Timmy needs us!" Abby argued.

"And if you had come to us. We could have spoken to Sheila and arranged for him to come visit us." Gibbs replied.

"Well how about you UN-adopt me and only have Ziva?!" Abby yelled.

"Because I promised your mom I'd take care of you forever." Gibbs replied calmly.

"So what's my punishment?" Abby asked.

"No CC Science Club for the next two weeks." Gibbs said.

"FINE!" Abby yelled.

* * *

"I want to know why you and Abby lied to me Timothy?" Sheila demanded.

"We thought it would be okay." Timmy replied.

"I cannot believe you'd do something so stupid. This is something I'd expect out of your sister! Not you!" Sheila yelled.

"Sarah is not stupid!" McGee yelled.

"I didn't say she was stupid. She's far from it I said she had stupid ideas. You however are a genius and usually the voice of reason." Sheila replied.

"Well she would have no reason to leave she loves it here!" Timmy yelled.

"I know this move has been hard on you believe me and I wish that things could be different I wish you took to Japan as well as Sarah did but, she's just such a social butterfly. Honestly that girl's made more friends in seven years than I have in my whole life." Sheila replied.

"Sometimes I wish I could live with dad. We don't get along but at least I could be back in America and closer to Abby. I mean it's two hours away but I'd actually get to see her." Timmy replied.

"I know Timmy I wish your dad were around more and a better father but he's not and that's why I made sure to get full custody." Sheila replied.

"How long can I stay with the Gibbs's?" Timmy asked.

"Well that depends on how long they want you around. They had a tough year and they have that other girl they took in." Sheila replied.

"It would be cool to spend the summer there." Timmy replied.

"Maybe but remember we pick up with home schooling the third week of September." Sheila replied she had decided to home school the kids after the move so they wouldn't have to adjust to Japan's year round schooling.

* * *

The next afternoon Gibbs was in the living room watching an ancient Western on TV. It was just him and Ziva in the house. Margret had taken Abby shopping for Timmy room and to stock up on Nutter Butters which were his favorite snack. His flight was due in around five the next afternoon. She planned to take Ziva shopping too but she didn't feel up to it that day. She had been at her room redecorating. He had hauled Kate's stuff up to the attic and Ziva was putting up the few items she possessed. ]

"Hi Gibbs" Ziva greeted sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Hey Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs can I ask you a question?" Ziva asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"How did Abby come to live with you? Margret said she's lived with you since she was a baby." Ziva asked.

"Well I met her mom when she was a teenager we were in the same grief counseling support group. I had just lost my first wife and daughter and she had lost her parents." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry." Ziva replied.

"Don't apologize for that." Gibbs replied.

Ziva nodded.

"Anyway it was nineteen ninety two." Gibbs said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Gibbs sighed as he opened the door to the church classroom. He did not like the idea of group grief therapy but Director Morrow had told him if he wanted to join NCIS he had to have seventy two hours of consoling and pass a Psychiatric Evaluation. He hated talking about his girls especially to strangers but Morrow had given him two choices group therapy or one on one therapy. The advantage to group was that he just had to say he'd lost his wife and daughter add a few of the standard I miss them's and such. Then let everybody else talk and he was home free. He walked in the room and sat down between a salt and pepper haired man with a white and orange blind cane leaning on his knee and a heavy set woman who appeared to have just awakened from a coma she'd fallen in in the late sixties. He surveyed the room and his eyes fell on the only person who looked more uncomfortable than him. The two things that separated him from the rest of the group were that she was significantly younger than the rest of the group no older than seventeen she was very pregnant. A man with slicked back hair in a suit walked in and sat in the middle of the group._

"_It looks like we have two new comers with us today." The man replied. "Maybe you two would like to introduce each other I am Reverend Burke."_

"_My name is Jethro Gibbs and fifteen months ago I lost my wife and daughter to a car accident. I don't want to discuss it in detail." Gibbs said._

"_Open up as much as you want to. We do require you say at least one thing a session even if it's just I ran into a friend of my daughter's and we had a nice talk." Rev. Burke replied._

"_My name is Gloria Davis and I lost both my parents my dad died when I was six in a boating accident and my mom died eight months ago of heart failure it was very sudden." The girl replied._

"_I see you have are about to have a new family member." Rev. Burke replied._

"_Yes I lost my virginity to my boyfriend the night my mom was buried and got pregnant. My boyfriend left me and I got kicked out of my Catholic school. I wound up being sent up here to DC to live with my uncle Luca he and his wife Abigail will raise my son Kyle so I can go to college in the fall to be a Forensic Specialist." Gloria replied._

* * *

_Gibbs completed his mandatory counseling sessions and then went on to work for NCIS. Six years later a new Forensic Specialist came to NCIS. Gibbs went down to greet her. As soon as the doors opened she ran over and wrapped him a bear hug._

"_Gibbs!" The woman cried._

"_Do I know you?" Gibbs asked._

"_Yeah Gloria Davis we met in grief counseling years ago!" Gloria cried._

"_Oh how are you?" Gibbs asked._

"_Great my I had a son Kyle he just turned six. Abby and Luca are thrilled they had been trying for ten years." Gloria replied._

"_I see you've got another baby coming." Gibbs replied._

"_Yeah another boy me and my husband are going to name him Luca after my uncle." Gloria replied._

"_Congratulations" Gibbs replied._

"_How's life been for you?" Gloria asked._

"_Been divorced twice about to marry number four." Gibbs replied._

"_Anymore babies?" Gloria asked._

"_No first ex was barren second was to busy screwing my best friend. They are having a baby girl in August." Gibbs replied._

"_Oh I'm sorry." Gloria replied._

* * *

_Another six years passed and both Gibbs and Gloria had gone through divorces. In two thousand one both Gibbs and Gloria wound up going through divorces. Gibbs and Stephanie's was bitter but Gloria and Adam remained friends. In two thousand two Gloria started dating an agent named Chris Pacci. They married in two thousand three. In April of two thousand four tragedy stuck when Chris was murdered in the elevator of NCIS. Gloria was seven months pregnant with baby Abby. Who was born on June 7th two thousand and four. On November twenty second two thousand and five when Abby was only seventeen months old something unthinkable happened. Gloria was brutally murdered by her assistant Chip. Gibbs found her on the floor of her lab when he came down to get the results of some DNA samples. She was alive but her injuries were too severe. He called 911 knowing there was almost no hope. He held her in his arms as she died._

"_Gibbs I need you to do me a favor." Gloria pleaded._

"_What is it?" Gibbs asked cautiously. _

"_I need you to raise Abby. Luca can live with his dad but Abby is an orphan." Gloria replied._

"_I will raise her like she's my own." Gibbs replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"WOW poor Abby." Ziva whispered.

"Yeah I'm really glad Abby wasn't there. Up until a week before she brought her into work everyday but then an agent gave her some green juice while her mom was in the bathroom. The director at the time Jenny Shepard came down to ask her a question and found little Abby lying on the floor drinking what looked like a chemical. She freaked out and pushed an emergency button. Thankfully our Medical Examiner Dr. Mallard quickly determined that it was just juice but after that Abby was no longer allowed in the lab until she got a little older." Gibbs replied.

"You don't think he would have hurt her too do you?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know he was a real psycho but even if he didn't I can't imagine seeing something like that at such an early age." Gibbs replied.

"Hey what's this?" Ziva asked picking up the piece of paper that lat between them on the couch.

"It's a Power of Attorney for the little boy that's going to stay with us." Gibbs replied.

"What's that?" Ziva asked.

"It means that me and Margret can make decisions for him if he gets really sick or hurt badly since his parents are all the way in Japan." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Well they are really far away and if he were to get in an accident and need some kind of surgery before his parents can get here we can say that it's okay." Gibbs explained.

"What if they think you were wrong?" Ziva asked.

"We would call them first just to be sure." Gibbs replied.

"Hey can I have the key to my desk?" Ziva asked.

"Kate only ever told Abby where she hid it and Abby isn't ready to share it yet. Now if you want a secret hiding place I can make you a little box for your treasures." Gibbs replied.

"Can you put a lock on it?" Ziva asked.

"You really are new around here aren't you?" Gibbs replied.

"Yeah you know I am." Ziva replied.

"It's just an expression Ziva." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think so far? Normally I will update on Fridays but this week I will be publishing Wednesday as well. So that I can post the chapter about Abby's birthday and meeting Tony and still have a chapter that includes McGee joining. Palmer will come later in the story and is going to be the Gibbs's foster son not Ducky's. Please vote in the poll on my profile for "New Life"  
**


	3. Welcome Timmy

"Abby! Ziva! Let's go Timmy's plane is going to be in soon!" Gibbs called.

"I can't wait to see Timmy again! I'm going to show him my new computer games!" Abby cried.

"Well remember he had a long flight and there is a thirteen hour time diffrence so he's probably going to be very tired." Margret explained.

"Alright I'll show him tomorrow." Abby replied.

"Alright but remember there is a thirteen hour time difference so it may take him a while to get back on the same sechdule as the rest of us." Gibbs replied.

"Is Timmy nice?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah he's a nice kid." Margret replied.

"Just don't let him compare report cards unless you're an honor roll student." Gibbs added.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Timmy is really smart and he doesn't understand that not everybody is like that." Margret explained.

"Okay" Ziva replied.

* * *

"Hey Dad did you make a welcome sign for Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Yes I did." Gibbs replied.

"What does it look like?" Abby asked.

"It says Timothy McGee." Gibbs replied.

"That's all! It should say Welcome Back Timmy and have bright colors!" Abby argued.

"Well I wanted him to be able to see it and I didn't want the wrong Timmy to come over to us." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Abby replied.

"Abby, Ziva I don't want you guys running around to try and find Timmy or to go on some kind Ew crazy adventure. You espceially Ziver." Gibbs explained.

"So you'd rather me get kidnapped then Ziva?" Abby demanded.

"No but Ziva isn't an official citizen yet so if somebody finds her and learns rhis she could be sent back to Israel." tMargre replied.

"Would that really be so bad?" Abby asked.

"Abby" Gibbs replied in a warning tone.

"Sorry" Abby replied sarcastically.

* * *

The Gibbs family walked through the doors of D.C. Regional airport. Unfortunately in doing this they were subjected to the very thing that Gibbs and Margret had been dreading. The stares and whispers of curious on lookers. Wondering about the olive skinned short girls relation to the tall white family members. That problem hadn't existed with Abby since she actually looked like she Gibbs and Margret's child.

"Why are they staring?" Ziva asked.

"They are curious about our family they are just rude about it." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Ziva replied sadly.

"Hey don't let it get to you. My older daughter Maddie has a friend who is as American as apple pie and was adopted by a chinese couple. People used to yell stuff like "isn't it supposed to be the other way around and reverse banna." At them all the time." Margret assured.

"Timmy's plane is coming in at Gate B." Gibbs said trying to change the subject.

* * *

The family walked over to the gate that McGee was due to arrive at. Gibbs stood in the front and held the sign up. Abby walked over and stood beside him. He dropped his arm around her shoulders to make her more visible so that nobody would shove into her. While Margret stood behind with Ziva. Gibbs surveyed the area looking for Timmy. He was surprised by what he saw. When he left Timmy had been fairly short and on the pudgey side. Now he was about five feet like Abby and leaner.

"Hi Mr. Gibbs thanks for letting me stay with you for a while" Timmy replied.

"Hey it's no problem. You're looking well." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah I hit a growth spurt in March and I started to work out with Sean an hour a day. To fill my gym requirment." Timmy replied.

"You are allowed call teacher by his first name?" Ziva asked.

"Sean is Timmy's step father. His parents got divorced and his mom re-married Sean. They are home-schooling him and his baby sister." Gibbs explained.

"Margret it's good to see you again." Timmy said.

"Good to see you too Timmy." Margret replied.

"Who's this?" Timmy asked pointing to Ziva.

"This is our new foster daughter Ziva." Gibbs replied.

"Abby! Do you still have your chemistry set?" Timmy asked.

"Yes I do." Abby replied.

"Good becaue I couldn't take mine on the plane because it could cause an explosion but Sean said he'd try to send it." Timmy replied.

"Alright it's in my room I also have some new computer games I want to show you." Abby replied.

"Okay just remember you have to use the Chemistry set in the back yard away from the house. One fire is more than enough." Margret added.

"Can I play too?" Ziva asked.

"No it's me, Timmy, and Kate's private activity!" Abby yelled.

"Abby Kate is dead maybe we should let Ziva join. It's more fun with three anyways." Timmy replied.

"I said no! She's stupid! I don't like her!" Abby yelled stomping her foot.

"Abigail Eve Gibbs that is enough! You are grounded for a week!" Gibbs yelled.

"That's so unfair!" Abby yelled.

* * *

An hour and a half later the family was back home. Gibbs was downstairs in the basement working for the special box he was making for Ziva and Margret was making dinner. Abby was moping in her room thinking of ways to get out of her punishment while McGee got adjusted to the house. Ziva was sitting alone in her dark room staring at the wall. Trying to figure out why Abby hated her so much. When suddenly she heard a knocking on her door.

"Hey" Timmy said from the doorway.

"Hi" Ziva replied nervously.

"Look I think you should know that Abby isn't mean." Timmy replied sitting on the bed.

"Yeah everybody says that." Ziva replied picking up her teddy bear and hugging it close to her chest.

"Did Margret and Mr. Gibbs tell you want happened?" Timmy asked.

"About Abby's parents?" Ziva asked.

"No what happened to Kate." Timmy replied.

"No do you know about Abby's parents? Does Abby know?' Ziva asked.

"Yeah Mr. Gibbs told her last year and she told me right after." Timmy replied.

"What happened to Kate?" Ziva asked.

"Back in January Mr. Vance invited the Gibbs's over for dinner with his family." Timmy explained.

"Who's Mr. Vance?" Ziva asked.

"Mr. Gibbs's Boss. He is uh the director of NCIS." Timmy explained. "Anyway they all went over to his house one Friday night in January and I guess somebody had a grudge against him or something. Because somebody started shooting from outside. Abby had gone upstairs to play with the Vance kids Jared and Kayla on their computer but Kate hadn't finished yet so she was downstairs with the adults."

"Did Kate get shot?" Ziva asked.

"No but Mrs. Vance did and she died in surgrey later that night. I'm not entirly sure what happened but from what I've been told Kate was running away and hit her head on something. They thought she was okay. So Margret took Abby, the Vance children, and her home. While Mr. Gibbs went to the hospital with Mr. Vance. Anyway the next day it got to be really late and Kate still hadn't woken up she was usually up at the crack of dawn. So Mr. Gibbs said to check on her and she was dead. Dr. Mallard the NCIS Medical Examiner said that it was a tear in her brain and she just went to sleep and never woke up. Abby took it harder than anyone else" Timmy explained.

"Poor Abby." Ziva replied.

"I know." Timmy replied.

"DINNER!" Gibbs called from downstairs.

* * *

"Abby go ahead." Margret said once everybody was downstairs.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Abby replied semi irritated.

"Apology accepted." Ziva replied.

"Alright now that that's out of the way. I have some news." Gibbs replied.

"What is it?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I spoke with Sean and Sheila and they have agreed to allow Timmy to move in with us permanently. At least through the next school year." Gibbs replied.

The rest off the family gave eachother excited glances. Abby even reached over and high fived Ziva. Little did the family know they were about to get even bigger.

* * *

**A/N: I was planning on posting yesterday but did not get around to typing it so I am posting today. I should have an update tomorrow. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Abby's Birthday

It had been exactly one week since Timmy came to live with the Gibbs's. When Abby's tenth birhtday rolled around. Her total grounding just happened to end on that day. When Gibbs was punishing her he was so mad he wasn't even thinking about her birthday. Since her attitude and behavior had improved greatly since then. He also lifted her grounding from the Kids Community Center Science Club for the day. They met Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's and Abby's birthday just happened to land on a Friday. So the group had planned a party for Abby. Gibbs and Margret were relieved that Abby had started being nicer to Ziva. Timmy moving in really helped because he had become something of a peacemaker between the two. He was able to talk with and understand Abby on a level the adults could not and he managed to get stuff out of Ziva. She understandably had some serious trust issues with adults. Ducky had said that it was okay for Abby to only allow Timmy to use her chemistry set but that she had to find something to share with Ziva. As it turned out both had a passion for music even though they had greatly different styles. Ziva preferd singers like Tom Waits and Shakira while Abby was into bands like Brain Matter and The Air Born Toxic Event. They also loved to dance. So Gibbs signed them up for ballet at the youth center. It also helped that Timmy didn't feel left out because he could not dance to save his life and was tone deaf.

* * *

Abby had her birthday party at the bowling alley on Quantico the day after her birthday. Gibbs and his team were finally off rotation after weeks of working weekends so unless it was an issue of national security he would not have to be called in to work. Besides Gibbs, Margret, Timmy and Ziva Abby had three friends from school invited.

"You excited Ziva?" Margret asked.

"Not really." Ziva replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"I've only really been bowling twice before." Ziva replied.

"It's okay I'm not very good either." Timmy replied.

"You have a bowling trophy." Margret replied.

"It's for precipitation." Timmy replied.

"Well just have fun this isn't pro league." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The Gibbs family arrived at Abby's party. Margret went with the kids to get their shoes while Gibbs reserved lanes. Gibbs and Margret had opted out of playing since neither was very good and they figured it would be easier to keep track of the kids if they weren't also focusing on the game. Ziva, Stephanie, and Katie were on one team while Abby, Timmy, and Jamie were on the other.

"Daddy can we please go home." A little boy about ten begged two lanes over.

"No if I want to close this deal with Billy's father you have to at least pretend to be nice to Billy." The father replied.

"Please I really don't feel well." The boy begged.

"No Junior you are just being a baby because the spotlight isn't on you." The dad argued.

"Dad Billy doesn't even want me at his party. Just take me home." the boy begged.

"No now sit down and eat your cake!" The dad yelled.

"Do I have too?" The boy asked.

"Yes you do!" The dad argued.

* * *

This whole scene was making Gibbs very uncomfortable. The kid looked terrible he should be home in bed not at loud party.

"I'm going over there." Gibbs said.

"Jethro please don't start trouble at Abby's party." Margret replied.

"Fine but one more word from that man and I am confronting him." Gibbs replied.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" The dad snapped suddenly.

"Bathroom!" The boy cried.

"Not until you finish you're snack!" The dad replied.

"I feel too sick." The boy replied.

What happened next made Gibbs's blood boil. The boy covered his mouth and tried to run for the bathroom. Unfortunately the dad caught up with him, yanked him by the arm, pulled him close and slapped him across the face hard. The boy was trying his hardest not to start crying right in front of everybody. Then he grabbed the boys plate and shoved the last piece of sandwich into his mouth and forced it down the kids throat like he was a dog who needed a pill.

"Margret call child services." Gibbs said.

"On it" Margret replied.

"There was that so bad? No you can go." The dad said releasing the boy from his grip.

* * *

The child had a look of relief on his face. As he ran for the restroom. Knowing the urgency ofd the boy's situation and hoping to get some information on the father that might be helpful to the people from child services. Gibbs headed for the bathroom to help the kid with the door. The kid made it to just outside the arcade the seperated the woman's and men's bathrooms before vomiting all over the floor. It streched from the arcade wall to the small fence that seperted the lanes from the rest of the room and then almost a foor in front of the poor kid.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"N...No" The boy replied weakly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Gibbs asked.

"The piece off shit's name is Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Junior." The dad replied.

"He's just a little sick." Gibbs replied.

"I got a call about suspected child abuse case." A man a child service uniform said.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Danial Fredrick DCF. This is my partner Keely" The man replied pointing to the woman who stood beside him.

"Jethro Gibbs NCIS. This man grabbed his son by the arm and stuck him across the face. He has been insulting and neglecting the boy as well." Gibbs replied pointing to Senior.

"I'm not Navy so you can't do anything." Senior replied.

"He can't but I can." Danial replied.

"You have no proof!" Senior argued.

"Hold your hand up to the mark on the boys face." Danial replied.

"Why should I?" Senior asked.

"Just do it or you will be under arrest." Lawson replied.

"Fine" Senior replied showing his hand.

"It's a match you are going to have to come with me." Danial replied.

Senior tried to run but was quickly apprehended by Danial, Lawson, and Gibbs. Danial cuffed Senior while Gibbs held his confused and scared son.

"What's going to happen to this little guy?" Gibbs asked.

"I will call the office and let them know what's going on then somebody will come and take him to a foster home." Keely replied.

"Don't bother he can stay with us." Margret replied.

* * *

****

A/N: So now they have little Tony. Jimmy will join later in the story. Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. He Needed Us

Gibbs held Tony in his arms. They were sitting on a bench in the back of the bowling alley behind some lockers. That people could keep their street clothes in if they were in a legue or their shoes and belongings if they didn't feel like keeping an eye on them. Thankfully Tony had only thrown up the one time but he was still pretty weak. He kept drifting in and out of fitful sleeps. One of the times he was awake. Gibbs had told him who he was and that he was going to be staying with him and his family for a while. Tony had seemed confused and a little afriad but still nodded before falling back asleep.

* * *

"How is he?" Margret asked.

"He's feeling pretty bad but I think he'll be okay."GIbbs replied.

"The kids are almost done with their first game, I can call the girls parents a round up our crew so Tony can get some rest." Margret replied.

"No it's fine I called Agent Baker and he is going to pick us up." Gibbs replied.

"Isn't this kind of out of his way?" Margret asked.

"He's volunteering at the library here on Quantico." Gibbs replied.

"Oh okay. Well I better get back to the kids." Margret replied.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs?" Agent Baker called.

"Over here." Gibbs replied.

"Aw he's such a cute little guy." Agent Baker said once he located Gibbs and Tony.

"Yeah. Thanks for picking us up Ty." Gibbs replied.

"No problem." Agent Baker replied.

Gibbs drapped a sleeping Tony over his shoulder and carried him out of the bowling alley. In the direction of Agent Baker's car.

"What?" Who are you? Where are we going Tony asked confused as he stirred from his sleep.

"Tony I am Agent Jethro Gibbs and you are going to stay with me and my family." Gibbs replied.

"What? No! Where's my dad? He's gonna hurt me!" Tony cried.

"No Tony your dad got arrested. He can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs assured.

"That's what they said last time but he used his money to get out of trouble." Tony moaned.

Gibbs was furious. He knew Tony's dad was a sleezy guy but using his money to get out of prison. Just so that he could keep tormenting his son. He wasn't going to be like the others he was not going to back down or let Senior pay him out. He would bring in the entire NCIS legal team in if he had too. He didn't care if he ended up risking his whole career. He was going to see to it that that bastard never laid a hand on his son again. He could not believe that Senior would just start beating on his child in the middle of the bowling alley. He hated that it was plausible that someone could do that to their child and people would just look on and not intervene.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Gibbs said as he climbed out of Agent Baker's car.

"No problem Boss." Agent Baker replied.

Gibbs had got Tony inside the house before he realized that they did not have a bed set up for Tony. They had the office/guest room but they had taken the bed out of there and donated it to an agent and their family after they lost their home to a fire. They rarely had visitors just Jack and Margret's sister mostly but Timmy's room was empty back then. Finally Gibbs decided to put Tony in his and Margret's room. After making sure that Tony was safely tucked in he left the room and called Ducky.

* * *

"What's the verdict Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think it's anything to serious probably just the twenty four hour bug that has been going around the past few weeks. That being said if he becomes dehydrated or his fever has not come down by morning or contiues to rise. I'd strongly advise you take him to the hospital." Ducky replied.

"Will do." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro the lad shows signs of intense abuse. I'd strongly recommend that you contact child services so they can address it." Ducky replied.

"Will do Duck." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Later that evening Margret had returned home with Timmy, Ziva, and Abby. She had gone straight to fixing Abby's birthday dinner. Leaving Gibbs to keep them quiet so that Tony could get the peace he needed to rest.

"Guess what?!" Abby cried.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I got three strikes in a row and we got free pizza since it was my birhday!" Abby cried excitedly.

"That's called a turkey right?" Gibbs asked.\

"Yes!" Abby replied.

"I thought it was called peperoni!" Ziva exclaimed coming in the room.

"No Ziva turkey is a term in bowling. As well as a food." Timmy explained.

"Ugh America is so confusing!" Ziva yelled running from the room.

"I'm going to go listen to the new Brain Matter CD Stephanie gave me." Abby replied.

"Alright just be quiet Tony is trying to sleep up there." Gibbs replied.

"I'll try." Abby replied standing to leave.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get carried away." Timmy replied.

* * *

Tony woke up with a start. His stomach was bothering him again. He climbed out of the bed as hs feet hit the floor. He realized that he had no idea where he was. His dad was going to kill him. Especially if he didn't make it to the bathroom again. He ran from the room a quickly realized the who house was different. There were rooms in his father's house that he hadn't been in but he knew all the hallways. At least he thought that he did. He made it to the bathroom only to realize that he didn't recognize that room either. He ran out of the bathroom and realized he had no idea where his room was or even how to get back to the room he had already been in. He slid down the wall to the floor and started to cry.

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" A female voice asked.

"I don't know where I am and I am scared!" Tony cried.

"Mom! Gibbs! I think something is wrong with this kid!" Maddie called.

"What's wrong?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Let me see him sweetie." Margret replied.

"He says he doesn't know where he is and that he is scared." Maddie explained.

"It's okay he's just a little confused he just came here today." Margret explained.

"Another foster kid already? That's three in two weeks." Maddie replied.

"He really needed us. His dad was terrible and I have no idea what the deal is with his mom." Margret explained.

"Poor kid." Maddie replied.

"Gibbs will help him he never gives up on people especially children. Now come on let's give them some privacy and get ready for Abby's dinner." Margret replied.

"Tony it's okay. You are safe here. Nobody will ever hurt you again." Gibbs assured once they left.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the newest chapter? I know I said this would be a Friday story but between my birthday and the library closing early Friday. I don't have much time to work on "New Life". So I will publish the newest chapter of that on Friday along with the final chapter of "The Hardest Part". Please vote in my poll for "New Life" I will take that poll down Friday and replace it with one with the top two names for each couples baby. Anyway please review and thanks for reading. **


	6. Set Back

"MM'MM" Tony moaned as he roused from his sleep. His heart raced when he smelled the all for farmilar sterile smell. He looked down and saw his left leg in a cast and an IV in his arm.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gibbs greeted.

"Whatever I did I'm sorry!" Tony cried.

"Aw sweetie you didn't do anything wrong you just had a little accident." Gibbs replied.

"You don't have to lie there's nobody around and I know I was bad." Tony replied.

Gibbs felt his heart breaking inside his chest and the anger boiling inside him. A child shouldn't have to be afraid because he was in the hospital. Not because he thought he had done something to deserve his injuries anyway. It was bad enough Tony's injury was his fault without the kid expecting it to be that way. It was that stupid drawer in the master bedroom. Tony had sweat through his clothes nothing of Timmy's fit him. So Gibbs had gone to get him a t-shirt from his drawer. Tony had wandered over to pick one had had that dresser since Shannon and him were newly weds and it was old then. Shannon had got it from a garage sale. Not long after they were married. The old thing had a nasty habbit of sticking and would fall out if you pulled to hard. Gibbs had been meaning to fix it for years now and never had. So when he yanked it out and the next sound he heard was of Tony screaming and his leg breaking naturally he felt terrible. He hato d rushed him to the hospital and they had set his leg and addmited him since one of the side effects of the meds they had given him was vomiting and was already sick. They wanted him on an IV drip as a precaution against dehydration.

"I'm sorry" Tony mumbled.

"Tony it's okay a drawer just fell on you and broke your leg. They admitted you because you have a stomach virus and the medicine they gave you might make you throw up more and we don't want you to get dehydrated or choke." Gibbs replied.

"Where are Margret and the others? Please don't have hurt them too." Tony pleaded.

"Tony it's okay Margret took Abby and Timmy to church and Ziva is on a play date with an old friend." Gibbs explained.

"YOU KILLED THEM DIDN'T YOU?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME AND LEAVE THEM ALONE?!" Tony yelled before breaking down in tears.

"Is there a problem in here?" A nnurse asked.

"HE KILLED HIS WIFE AND KIDS! HE JUST HURT ME! TAKE HIM AWAY!" Tony cried frantically.

"May I speak to you for a moment sir?" The nurse asked.

* * *

Gibbs's heart began to race. What if they believed Tony? If they started an abuse investigation then Tony would go straight back to that monster who had the nerver to call himself his father and God knows what would happen to the girls at least Timmy had his family to go back to in Japan even if he wasn't happy. It would also be a certain career killer not that any of that mattered to him. His career was the farthest thing from his mind but this was certainly not the way he envisioned it ending. He followed the nurse into a small conference room. She sat down and signaled for Gibbs to sit across from her. He nodded and then took the seat.

"According to Anthony's file he has been in your custody for less than twenty four hours. Is this correct?" The nurse asked.

"Yes mam" Gibbs replied.

"Alright and is it true that Anthony was the victim of abuse by his father.?" The nurse asked.

"Yes mam" Gibbs replied.

"Okay so everything checks out then." The nurse replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"It's not uncommon for children who suffered abuse to have trust issues with their new parents and think they will be abused by them as well. I figured you would know that with your job and other foster children." The nurse explained.

"I was aware of that I just figured you were calling me back here because you thought I had abused Tony." Gibbs replied.

"No Agent Gibbs I watched you sitting in that room with Anthony worrying about him and waiting for him to wake up that's not an abuser that's the loving father that boy should have had all a long." The nurse replied.

"Thank you mam but I need to get back to Tony." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Two hours later Tony was released from the hospital. Margret left the other kids with Maddie so that Tony would have enough room for his leg in the backseat. Gibbs gently set Tony in the backseat and carefully fastened him in before climbing in the front seat. After Tony had calmed down Gibbs and his nurse convinced him that the others were safe and his injury truly was simply an accident. At least they hoped they did.

"I got a set of bunk beds for Tony's room online." Margret explained.

"He'll like that especially when his leg heals and he can climb to the top bunk." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah I figured that it would be good for visitors too. We can put one of the other kids in with Tony and let the guest have their bed." Margret replied.

"Is he asleep back there?" Gibbs asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" Margret replied.

"I can't believe I did that to him. He already endured so much abuse and then my carelessness gets him hurt so badly." Gibbs replied.

"It was an accident Jethro." Margret replied.

"No it wasn't I was stupid and lazy and now he's hurt." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro listen these things happen don't beat yourself up over it." Margret replied.

"How can I not? What if the drawer had hit his back or his head? What if I had paralyzed or brain damaged him? What if I had _killed _him?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you didn't so don't worry about it and as for the drawer don't worry about that either I got a new one for our room as well." Margret replied.

"What? You know how important that old one was to me. It was my last real link to Shannon." Gibbs replied angerly.

"That's why I moved it to your basement workshop so that if that drawer keeps falling out we won't have to worry since the kids don't go down there without supervision." Margret replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"No problem." Margret replied.

* * *

Once they had gotten home Gibbs took Tony into the little room that was going to be his. For the time being anyway. Later on if he wanted to they would move him in with Timmy but they were glad for the small downstairs room. While Tony's leg healed. Gibbs placed Tony onto the bottom bunk and tucked him in. Margret stood in the doorway and wathched her husband interact with their newest addition.

"It's okay Tony you're safe here." Gibbs whispered placing his hand on Tony's forehead and preparing to be there for a while. He wasn't going to leave until either Tony told him to or he aboslutley had too.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? New chapter will most likely be next Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Big Trouble

The next morning Gibbs woke up and found Margret with the kids eating breakfast. Abby and Ziva were laughing at some inside joke and Timmy was playing with a handheld video game. He heard Tony awkwardly manuevering out of his room with his crutches. Gibbs smiled as the newest member of their little family climbed onto his chair and dropped his crutches down beside him. Tony looked his new father in the eyes and nervously smiled at him. Gibbs touseled the boys hair.

"How did everybody sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine Jethro." Margret replied.

"Really well." Abby replied.

"Pretty good." Ziva replied.

"Good" Timmy replied.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah Maddie got us three tickets to the water park for Abby's birthday. We will go next Saturday." Margret said.

"Only three?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a few months ago but I was able to get an extra ticket. I tried to get another but they are really expensive and hard to get durning the season." Margret explained.

"So who gets to go then?" Abby asked.

"Well you, me, dad, and Ziva. We can leave Tony and Timmy with a sitter." Margret explained.

"Timmy can have my ticket I will stay home with Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I have never been to a water park before." Ziva replied.

"You will love it Ziva." Margret replied.

"Yeah you will it is going to be so awesome and cool! I can't wait! It is going to be the best day ever!" Abby cried.

"Yeah Zi you will love it." Timmy added.

"I am sure you will all have fun." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah we will!" Abby replied.

"It does sound pretty cool." Ziva replied.

"Yeah we are all going to have fun. Well except for Tony that is." McGee replied.

* * *

Gibbs finished his breakfast and left for work leaving Margret with the kids. Much to Margret's chagrin Tony was pretty unbearable the whole day. She asked him to brush his teeth and he snapped at he didn't have to and then stormed off to his room. Well anytime she asked him to do anything or any of the kids tried to talk or play with him he would snap at them and storm off. It was the last straw when Tony started a fight with Timmy for no reason. It was actually more of a verbal attach of Timmy by Tony.

"Hey Tony my friend Bobby's mom is going to take us to the library do you want to come?" Timmy asked.

"No I don't cause I'm not a geeky loser like you!" Tony cried,

"Anthony! Get over here! NOW!" Margret called.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"You are being a little jerk and I am sick of it! Bend over!" Margret yelled.

"Why?" Tony asked nervously.

"I don't care if you are hurt I am giving you a spanking and then you are gronded! Don't leave your room except to use the bathroom until Gibbs gets home! He will decide what to do with you!" Margret angerly chided while she smacked Tony's bottom.

"I'm sorry!" Tony cried,

"ROOM! NOW!" Margret yelled.

"OK" Tony replied

Tony shuffled off to his room. When he got there he picked up the baseball he had found on the floor. It was about the only toy he owned. Not just at the Gibbs's though in his whole life. Gibbs and Margret said they would take him shopping for his room when he felt a little better but now he doubted that would happen. He lay on the bottom bunk and tossed his ball from hand to hand. After about an hour he really had to pee. So he climbed off the bed and shuffled out of his room towards the bathroom. On the way back he peaked in the living room. The other kids must have gone to the library with Timmy and his friend. Margret was sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"I don't know Maddie if he is going to be a bully like his father. Me and Jethro are just going to have to have him placed in another foster home." Margret said into the phone.

Tony felt his heart stop. He had just been angry before he actually did really want to go to the library but Timmy had really hurt his feelings earlier. It had caused him to fall into what his nannies called one of his "moods" and now he was probably going to go to another foster home and since nobody else would defend and protect him the way the Gibbs's did. He would definitely get sent back to his father. He lifter his shirt and looked at the scars and bruises. He knew that if he went back to his father. Each time he got taken away his father. When he got back he beat him worse then the last. Last time he wound up in the hospital for almost a year. Of course his dad acted like he was a scared father who actually cared for his son. He said that he had accidentally hit Tony with the car when he rode his bike behind him. When he finally woke up the doctor actually lectured him about being more carefiul so he didn't scare his poor father anymore. Tony closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure how much time asked but he woke up when the sun was setting to the sound of Gibbs's door closing. He heard him come in and greet the family. A few minutes later his door open and Gibbs walked in he pulled the desk chair over to beside Tony's bed.

"I understand you weren't exactly on your best behavior today." Gibbs said.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I was disrespectful to Margret and mean to the others especially Timmy." Tony replied.

"That's right would you like to tell me why exactly you acted that way?" Gibbs asked.

"Because of the water park." Tony replied.

"Oh you feel bed that you don't get to go and everybody else does." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

"Oh I understand believe me but you have to be nicer to people. You are going to have to apologize to the others. Got that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir but Timmy really really hurt my feelings when he said everybody was going to have fun except me." Tony replied.

"Oh I can understand how that would be hurtful but from now on just come to me or Margret instead of taking your anger out on others." Gibbs replied.

"Y...You're not going to send me back?" Tony asked.

"Of course not son. Where would you get an idea like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Margret told Maddie that she may send me to another foster home since I am a bully and anybody else would give me right back to my father for the right amount of money." Tony explained.

"Oh you heard that?" Margret asked.

"Yes mam." Tony replied.

"I am sorry Tony sometimes when people are mad they say stuff they don't mean." Margret explained.

"Kind of like how you called Timmy a geek earlier." Gibbs added.

"So you aren't really sending me back?" Tony asked.

"No we are not we never will." Margret replied.

"Yeah Tony you are ours forever. I promise." Gibbs replied.

"Cross your heart?" Tony asked.

"Of course now I want you to apologize to the other kids okay?" Margret replied.

"Yes mam and I am sorry for being so rude before." Tony replied.

"Apology accepted." Margret replied.

* * *

Margret and Gibbs went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and Tony went to apologize to his siblings. He found them in the living room sitting on the floor playing "Candy Land".

"Hi guys" Tony replied awkwardly.

"Hi Tony!" Abby cried.

"Hello Tony." Ziva said.

"Hey Tony." Timmy added.

"Listen I am sorry about earlier. I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you guys and I shouldn't have." Tony said.

"Aw Tony we forgive you! Everybody has bad days sometimes even me." Abby assured.

"Yeah no sense crying over old milk." Ziva added.

"It's spilled milk Ziva and Timmy I understand if you don't forgive me. Name calling is not nice." Tony replied.

"No Tony it's okay I have been called a lot worse. My nickname is actually McGeek and my Step-Dad calls me Probie cause he works at NCIS like Gibbs and that's what they call new people." Timmy explained.

"Thank you Probie!" Tony teased.

"What did I get myself into?" Timmy asked.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it I meant to to post last Friday but I had a little bit of writers block for it. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Our Own Fun

Saturday arrived and Margret and Gibbs woke up early to get everything ready for the big day. Tim, Ziva, and Abby came down the stairs and Tony emerged from his room. Tim had on his Star Wars swim trunks and a worn MIT t-shirt. Abby was wearing a black bikni with purple bats on it inderneath black sundress Ziva's outfit was much more modest she had on a camoflauge one piece under a pair of cargo shorts and a red t-shirt. Gibbs knew she had scars from an attack when she was a toddler and didn't like exposing her legs and back. Tony was wearing a pair of cloth shorts and his Ohio State Shirt.

"Are you okay Ziva?" Margret asked.

"What if people stare at my scars?" Ziva asked.

"Don't worry about what other people think Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"He's right no sense giving rude people the benefit of aknowledgement." Margret added.

"Yeah and if anyone says anything I disolve them in the Lazy River with one of the concoctions from my Chemistry Set!" Abby cried.

"That's enough Abby." Gibbs warned.

"It's best just to ignore bullies anyway." Timmy replied.

"I wish the people that were going to be mean to Ziva had broken their legs instead of me." Tony replied.

"Aw Tony I wish you could go but this was the date on the tickets and since I only bought Ziva's I can't trade them." Margret replied.

"It's okay I never get to do anything fun anyways unless it was to help my dad get a deal actually that was the only time he aknoledged me at all." Tony replied.

"Well I am staying home with you today and we will have our own fun. Just the two of us." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure you want to stay home?" Tony asked.

"Of course I'm not really a big fan of water parks anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Cross my heart." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After Margret left with Abby, Ziva, and Timmy. Gibbs poured himself his second cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. This time instead of taking his usual place at the head of the table he sat down across from Tony. He had rested his head on the table and was starring off to the side sligthly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Gibbs asked.

"I duuno" Tony replied running his words together.

"Well we can do whatever you want." Gibbs replied.

"I want to go to the water park! I can't do anything! I feel like I have the plague or something!" Tony yelled.

"Hey hey don't talk like that." Gibbs replied.

"Well how am I supposed to feel?" Tony asked.

"Left out not like you have a disease." Gibbs replied.

"Well it's not fair!" Tony cried.

"Life isn't fair." Gibbs replied.

"I know" Tony replied.

"Well how about this. How about instead of you feeling jealous of the others we do something that make the others feel jealous of you?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay" Tony replied excitedly.

"Just a minute." Gibbs told Tony as he left the room with his ringing cellphone.

* * *

"Gibbs"

"Hi Jethro"

"Is everything ok Leon?"

"Kayla is at a birthday party so I was going to take Jarred to see a movie and wanted to know if you and Tony wanted to join us?"

"I think he'd like that."

"Thanks Jethro. I'll see you there."

"Bye Leon see you there."

"Bye Jethro"

* * *

"Tony that was my Boss." Gibbs replied.

"Let me guess you have to go to work and are leaving me here alone." Tony replied.

"No and even if I did have to work I would call a sitter for you." Gibbs replied.

"You would?" Tony asked.

"Yeah not only is it illeagal to leave a kid your age alone but it is also mean." Gibbs replied.

"My dad just paid off the cops." Tony replied.

"Well that won't happen here." Gibbs assured.

"So what did Mr. Vance want?" Tony asked.

"He is taking his son to a movie and wanted to know if we would join him." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Have you ever been to a movie before?" Gibbs asked.

"Not since before my mom got sick." Tony replied.

"When was that?" Gibbs asked.

"I was five. Please don't make me talk about what happened." Tony replied.

"It's okay I won't bring it up unless you want to talk about it." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"So you want to go I take it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Okay let's go." Gibbs replied.

"Hey how old is Mr. Vance's son?" Tony asked.

"He is eleven almost twelve. He also has a thirteen year old daughter but she is at a birthday party." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

After seeing a double feature of "Brave" and "The Recess Movie" at the small family theater not far from the Vance's home. Gibbs and Tony were invited to join Leon and Jarred for lunch. They returned home just as Kayla was being dropped off by her and Jarred's mutual friend Gracie's mom.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Vance asked.

"Yeah" Kayla replied.

"Kayla this is Tony. He is the Gibbs's new foster son." Vance replied.

"Hi Tony" Kayla greeted.

"Hey Kayla we are order pizza. Tony and Jarred want peperoni is that okay?" Vance asked.

"Uh can I get a small veggie lovers I will pay for it?" Kayla asked.

"Sure and you don't have to pay it's my treat." Vance replied.

* * *

After lunch Gibbs had gone to repair a few loose boards on the Vance's back porch. After he finished he stood up and inspected his work. Satisfied he dusted himself off and went back into the house. Where he was greeted by the sound of laughter and Tony screaming. Curious he walked into the living room and saw Jarred and Kayla running around with the pizza boxes on their heads. While Tony sat in the boat (the couch) acting terrified. He looked over and saw Leon sitting behind the couch. He also noticed a lamp shattered on the ground.

"Leon I the kids broke your lamp but I think I can fix it." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah the kids" Vance replied sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N: I stole the babysitting scene from "Hereafter" for the end. I just changed it up to make it fit this story better. Anyway I will update soon. Thanks for reading and please review**


	9. Summer Plans

The day after Margret, Abby, Timmy, and Ziva's trip to the water park and Gibbs's excursion with Tony and the Vance family. Margret and Gibbs sat on the couch to plan out the rest of the summer. Gibbs had arranged to take off the whole month of July for family time and Margret a school seventh grade science teacher was not needed back at work until mid August. They planeed to spend the first week of July in Stillwater with Jack and then the rest of the month would be spent at the beach house Jethro's uncle had left him on the Jersey Shore. Which thankfully had been spared from hurricane Sandy the previous fall. There had been only very minor damage that Jethro had been able to go up and fix on his weekends off. That just left the rest of June.

"Well Abby is already signed up for Science Camp but what about the others?" Margret asked.

"We can talk to them their has to be stuff avalible still." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Margret replied.

* * *

Two hours later Abby and Timmy returned from a church youth function and Ziva got back from signing up for Karate classes along with the Vance children. Ducky had taken Tony out for a "Secret Mission" as Ducky put it.

"Come into the kitchen kids we need to talk." Margret said.

"Are we in trouble?" Timmy asked.

"No we just need to talk." Gibbs replied.

"About what?" Abby asked.

"Well we want to plan out the rest of you guys summer." Gibbs replied.

"Like what?" Ziva asked.

"Well as Abby and Timmy know we always spend the first week of July in Stillwater that's a small town in Pennsylvania in case you didn't already know Ziva. With Jethro's father Jack." Margret explained.

"Who's Jethro?" Ziva asked.

"That's Gibbs's middle name." Abby replied.

"What's your middle name?" Ziva asked.

"Leroy but only my dad calls me that." Gibbs replied.

"You're name is Leroy Jethro?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I was named after my dad's best friend." Gibbs replied.

"Really will we get to meet him?" Timmy asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"It's a long story." Gibbs replied.

"What were you saying?" Ziva asked.

"Anyway we will spend the rest of July at our beach house on the Jersey Shore." Margret replied.

"Didn't that get kind of wiped out?" Ziva asked.

"A lot of it but where our house is. Was one of the locations that was spared." Margret replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

"Anyway that leaves the rest of this month and August now there are day activites in August that you can attend but we would like you to attend sleep away camp this month." Margret replied.

"I am still going to science camp right?" Abby asked.

"Yes you are Abbs don't worry but we need to find camps for Ziva and Timmy." Gibbs replied.

"Do you two have any camps in mind if not we can go online and look." Margret added.

"Um Bobby is going to a writing camp and I kind of wanted to go to that. There are still like five or six slots available." Timmy replied.

"We will sign you up tomorrow." Margret replied.

"YES! WOOHOO! I CAN'T WAIT!" Timmy cried.

"What about you Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Um I want to go to challenge camp I saw a flyer today and picked up a brochure." Ziva replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied looking at the brochure Ziva had handed him it showed kids doing rope courses and climbing rockwalls and some other activities in the woods.

"Thank you" Ziva replied.

"What about Tony?" Timmy asked.

"Well he will be joining us on our family vacation but he can't really go to camp with his leg." Gibbs replied.

"That's where you are wrong Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Yeah Ducky found a camp I can go to!" Tony said excitedly as he entered the house.

"What do you mean Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I was speaking to a friend of mine the other night and he asked me about you and the children you foster. Because he is affiliated with this summer camp for children who have overcome various challenges. Abuse, the loss of one or both parents or siblings, illness either of their own or of a family member, disabilty, accidents, ect." Ducky replied.

"Are you sure I mean his leg..." Gibbs replied.

"Like I said this camp serves disabled and ill children so they have excellent accomedations." Ducky replied.

"Well I don't want Tony to feel like he is crippled or ill." Gibbs replied

"Not to worry Jethro there will be other abuse survivors there some of whom are injured like Anthoy along with the accident survivors." Ducky replied.

"So can I go?! Please?! Can I!? Can I?!" Tony asked excitedly.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"WooHoo! Thanks Ducky! Thanks Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"Oh Tony just so you know in July we will be going to visit Gibbs's dad in Stillwater." Margret added.

"Pennsylvania?" Tony asked.

"Very good" Gibbs replied.

"After that we will be going to our beach house on the Jersey Shore." Gibbs replied.

"Oh uh that's cool I can run the house while you are gone I have done it before." Tony replied.

"Why would you do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well isn't that you and Margret's vacation?" Tony asked.

"No it's a family vacation." Gibbs replied.

"Wait those are real? My dad said that was just in the movies." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs was furious he couldn't believe how much Tony had been left alone. He knew that his father regularly left him to go do work or attend parties that was bad enough but leaving a child alone for days or even weeks to go on vacation. He and Shannon had never left Kelly alone. He had one time left Abby and Kate alone last year. Margret was at a teachers conference in New York and he had badly cut his hand working on his boat. Even that was just for a few minutes his neighbor saw him bleeding and rushed him to the ER and she texted her thirteen year old to go over and watch the girls as soon as she was dropped off after basketball practice. That was a one time thing and only because it was an emergency but somebody leaving their child for extended periods on a regular enough basis. That the child at least said he knew how to run a house was purely unacceptable.

"Hey I'm pretty tired can I lie down a bit before dinner?" Tony asked.

"Of course Tony you have plenty of time." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: YAY for once Tony isn't getting left out! **


	10. Departure

The next Saturday the four Gibbs children were set to leave for camp. As much as Jethro and Margret were going to miss their children they were looking forward to their private vacation. They were going to the rustic cabin that Jethro had built when a few years before. Natuarally Abby was the first one up and had already polished off what would be her last CafPow for two weeks. She had been tearing around the house asking if it was time to go yet? Ziva was up next she was actually almost as excited as Abby. Timmy was up next he couldn't wait to go. E very kid was going to write a short book that could be non-fiction, autobiographical, or a novella. Though the most exciting thing for him was that his and Abby's camp was just across the lake from his and they would be sharing a mess hall and be doing several activities together. Tony was the last one to get up. He didn't seem to have the same enthusiam as the others but maybe that was because he wouldn't know anyone at his camp. Abby and Timmy would see each other everyday even though they were at diffrent camps and Leon had signed Jared and Kayla up for the same camp as Ziva.

* * *

"Is everybody excited?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes!" Abby cried.

"Yeah!" Ziva replied.

"Yes sir" Timmy replied.

"Uh-Huh" Tony replied awkwardly.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tomy replied.

"Timmy, Abby, Ziva you guys get you bags and head out to the car." Margret said.

"Alright" Abby replied.

"Aye Aye" Ziva added.

"On it" Timmy said.

* * *

"Timmy remember your fanny pack has your epipen and inhaler are in there. So please keep it with you at all times." Gibbs said.

"Uh the brochure says medicines are to be handed over to the camp nurse upon arrival." Timmy replied.

"Just stuff like insulin that needs to be kept a certain temprature and pills that could fall into the wrong hands or OD'd on by accident." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Timmy replied.

* * *

"Are you sure they won't have CafPows?" Abby asked.

"Haha yes Abby they don't want you guys running around hepped up on caffine." Margret replied.

"Can't I smuggle some in?" Abby asked.

"Sorry Abbs campers are not permited to bring outside foods unless they have a notes from a parent and doctor." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Abby replied disapointedly.

* * *

"Do you think I'll get to be with Kayla Vance in the cabin?" Ziva asked.

"She will probably be with older kids but you will get to see her and Jared at meal times and durring certain activities." Margret replied.

"Okay he have you seen my orange hat?" Ziva asked.

"The one your friend gave you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"I am sorry but I don't think you should take it. If it really is as special as you say it is than it is safer at home." Margret replied.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Well it would be to easy for it to get lost or stolen." Margret replied.

"But I am suppoesed to have a hat?" Ziva asked.

"I got NCIS caps for each of you." Gibbs replied.

"Really cool thanks." Timmy replied.

"Cool! I have always wanted one!" Abby cried.

"Alright" Ziva added.

"Even me I mean I'll be inside most of the time?" Tony asked.

"Of course I got you one Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Wow thanks Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Hey no problem." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs and Margret waited until the other kids had went outside before they confronted Tony. He was in the process of trying to pick up his duffle bag while not letting go of his crutches. Gibbs walked over and picked up the bag.

"Thanks" Tony said.

"Don't want you to hurt youself." Gibbs replied.

"Tony we need to talk to you before you go." Margret said.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked.

"No you are not in trouble we just need to talk." Margret replied.

"Tony is anything bothering you that we need to know about?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony lied.

"Are you sure you seem upset." Margret replied.

"Yeah Tony if anything is bothering you you can tell us." Gibbs added.

"It's just well..." Tony replied.

"What is it son?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you going to pick me up?" Tony asked.

"Well you will ride a bus to and from the camp but we will pick you up at the bus stop." Margret said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes why would we not?" Gibbs asked.

"Well my dad never picked me up from camp. One time the butler got sick so nobody came and got me. Finally one of the counsolers drove me home. Nobody was home there so he took me to the police station and they put me in foster care. Then my dad finally started to miss me two months later and then..." Tony replied.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Margret replied.

"What happened next son?" Gibbs asked.

"He took me home." Tony replied quickly.

"What really happened?" Margret asked.

"NOTHING!" Tony yelled.

"Margret maybe we should leave this alone." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro we need to know so we can make our case." Margret replied.

"He's already upset we don't want to make it worse. We'll talk to him when he gets back." Gibbs replied.

"We're going to be late!" Ziva called.

"Right sorry" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Once everybody was in the car and promised they everything. Gibbs pulled out of the driveway and headed for the bus station. Ziva's bus was the first to arrive.

"Goodbye Ziva you be good." Margret said.

"Goodbye and have fun Ziver." Gibbs added.

"Bye Ziva I'm going to miss you so much!" Abby cried.

"Bye Ziva" Timmy added.

"Bye Ziva see you later." Tony replied.

"Bye everybody and Abby we will only be apart two weeks." Ziva replied.

* * *

"Goodbye Jared and Kayla. If you need to come home there is no shame in that. I explained our situation to the camp director and she understands if you need to leave or if you need to be together you can sleep in her office." Vance said told his kids a few feet away.

"We are fine." Kayla replied.

"Yeah we'll be okay." Jared added.

Before the three children ran onto the bus.

"Having trouble Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"It'x hard." Vance replied.

"You'll be fine." Gibbs assured just as Abby and Timmy's buses pulled up.

* * *

"Bye Gibbs!, Margret!, and Tony! I'm going to miss you and I know you'll miss me!" Abby cried.

"Bye everybody!" Timmy called.

"Bye Abbs and Timmy behave yourselves" Gibbs replied.

"Bye we'll miss you guys!" Margret called.

"Bye Abby and Timmy" Tony said.

* * *

Tony's bus was the last to arrive.

"Bye Tony we will miss you." Margret said.

"Bye Margret." Tony replied.

Since Tony couldn't really carry his bag with his crutches. Gibbs picked it up and followed him onto the bus. After finding a seat near the front Gibbs loaded the bag onto the mesh overhang basket.

"Bye Tony be good." Gibbs said.

"Bye Gibbs." Tony replied sadly.

Gibbs climbed off the bus, stood beside Margret, and watched the bus pull away.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will involve the kids at camp and be the first introduction of Palmer though he won't offically join the story until later on in the story. Should update Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Camp

Timmy was the first of the Gibbs children to arrive at camp. The bus dropped him off and then circled around the lake to Abby's camp. After a brief get to know you session in the main cabin the campers headed over to the main fire circle. To get cabin assignments, camp rules, and an overview of the planned activities. Timmy was in cabin 9A along with three other boys Kyle Lassiter, Nate Markus, and Taylor Verlwater. So far he got along with the other boys.

"So Timmy this is your first summer here huh?" Kyle asked.

"Uh huh?" Timmy replied.

"Oh well this is my third summer here." Kyle replied.

"It's my fourth" Nate added.

"Oh" Timmy replied nervously.

"Don't worry it's my first summer here too. I was supposed to come last year but my grandmother died and we had to go to Berlin for the funeral." Taylor explained.

"That's too bad." Timmy replied.

"It's okay my dad said that she had been really sick for a long time and I only met her once when I was a baby. I don't even remember it." Taylor replied.

"Oh" Timmy replied.

"So Timmy have you ever been to camp before?" Nate asked.

"Uh yeah me and my sister used to go to one every year but it was just a regular camp and it wasn't really camp since my mom was the housekeeper but my step dad and them aren't around anymore so Gibbs sent me here.." Timmy replied.

"Timmy are are your parents and sister you know dead?" Kyle asked.

"No they moved to Japan for my step dad's job but I didn't like it there so my best friends dad let me move in with them," Timmy replied.

"That was nice." Kyle replied.

"Yeah it really was." Timmy replied.

"Why didn't you go live with your dad? Is he?" Nate asked.

"He's alive but he is an unfit parent." Timmy replied.

"Did he hit you?" Nate asked.

"No he just neglected us and plus he is in the Navy and on ship half the year." Timmy replied.

"Hey Timmy did your sister come live with you and the Gibbs's?" Taylor asked.

"No she stayed in Japan she was really happy there." Timmy replied.

"Oh do you get lonely?" Kyle asked.

"No I mean I miss Sarah and my parents sometimes but the Gibbs's have Abby who has been my best friend since we were babies and two other foster kids." Timmy explained.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah Ziva and Tony. Ziva's from Israel and both her parents and siblings were killed but Tony's dad is still alive but he is a real jerk. I was at a birthday party and he was at the same bowling alley and his dad was screaming at him and making him cry. Finally Gibbs stepped in and he has been with us ever since." Timmy explained.

"That's too bad about Tony and Ziva. Is Abby their biological child or is she adopted too?" Nate asked.

"She is adopted her parents died when she was a baby." Timmy replied.

"What about Tony is his mom still around?" Kyle asked.

"No Tony never talks about her though." Timmy explained.

* * *

It took Abby half an hour to get to her camp. Their first thing was a visit to the lab and a complete rundown of the safety rules. They were told they would have a test on the rules the following morning and anyone who failed would not be allowed in the lab until they passed the test which they were only allowed to take once a day. They were also told if they broke any of the rules even once they were banned from the lab for a full day. If it happened again they would be sent home. The counselor made sure they knew that their parents would not receive a refund if they got sent home for misbehavior. After the lab they had a get to know you and the basic camp rules and cabin assignments. Abby was with three other girls Michelle Marey, KeKe Ross, and Rosline Cooper. Michelle and KeKe had been attending camp there since their day camp days. So naturally they paired up for bunk beds.

"I guess we're bunk-mates." Roseline said.

"Yeah we are it is going to be so awesome!" Abby cried

"You have more energy then my little brother." KeKe said.

"You better be careful in the lab you have to sit still at all times," Michelle replied.

"I know" Abby replied.

"My sister came two summers ago and she got all crazy in the lab and was kicked out and them my parents didn't want to let me come. I had to beg for months!" Roseline added.

"Don't worry I know lab safety. I am in the middle school level science club back home." Abby replied.

"Woah" Michelle said.

"That's so cool." KeKe added.

"Yeah you are so lucky." Roseline replied.

"Thanks" Abby replied.

"When did you two get interested in science? " Michelle asked.

"I should say that I have..." KeKe started.

"KeKe has always loved it like since she was in diapers but I didn't really care until I was six and my parents got divorced. That year my mom needed extra money so she got a job here. She is science teacher." Michelle finished.

"I actually hated science until this year it was always Mary's thing but then my regular teacher got breast cancer just before Halloween and so my class got split up. I had to go to the other elementary school since I lived in the middle and was zoned for both. So my knew teacher was a science nut and by Christmas it was my favorite subject." Roseline explained.

"What about you Abby?" KeKe asked.

"I have always loved science but my mom was a Forensic Specialist and I am going to do that when I grow up. Even though it is really hard and takes a long time." Abby explained.

"Was?" Roseline asked.

"She was murdered at her job when I was a baby." Abby explained.

"Oh I'm sorry. How is your dad my aunt died and my uncle has never been the same since so my cousins live with us now." Michelle explained.

"My uh my dad was murdered too." Abby explaiened.

"At the same time? You didn't see it right?" KeKe asked.

"No when my mom died I was at daycare and when my dad died I was still inside my mom." Abby replied.

"Oh why were they both murdered separately?" Roseline asked.

"They worked for NCIS my dad was an agent and my mom was obviously the Forensic Scientist but they had a mutual friend named Gibbs and he took me in, Now I have to foster brothers, a foster sister, and a step-mom." Abby explained.

"Oh well stay safe. You are really cool I'd rather you don't wind up like your parents." Roseline replied.

* * *

Ziva's arrival to camp was different from Timmy and Abby's in the sense that she actually knew two of the campers. She, Jared, and Kayla stuck together though the Pre-Camp get to know you session and rule meeting. After that they got their cabin assignments. Ziva had four other girls in her cabin Liza O'Malley, Paula Everet, and Christine Talian. The girls were led to the left towards their cabins and the boys to the right. Where they were told to remain at all times except meals and different activities. The camp director discretely pulled Jared and Kayla aside.

"Listen normally we do not allow even siblings to be together except for at the set times but under your circumstances I understand if you need to be together. Even if you need to sleep in the same cabin. I put two extra cots in the isolation cabin that are reserved just for you." She explained.

"We should be fine but thank you anyway for offering." Kayla replied.

"Thank you mam." Jared added.

"Why do they get special treatment?" Liza asked.

"Their mother died a few months ago." Ziva explained.

"Oh that's too bad." Christine replied.

"Do you know them? Or are you just really good at spying? Cause the director she is my aunt and I know all kinds of stuff but I am not allowed to talk about it." Paula replied.

"Um our dad's work together." Ziva replied.

"Oh" Paula replied slightly disappointed.

"Um Ziva can I ask you something personal?" Christine asked.

"I suppose." Ziva replied.

"My dad is from Israel and he said a bad guy had your name uh is your dad the director of Mosad?" Christine asked.

"Yeah but my mom moved out with me I was five and my sister was a a newborn but they died a year later so she sent me to America to live with my brother." Ziva explained.

"Your brother isn't he a kid too?" Liza asked.

"No he was an adult by the time I was born he was almost thirty when he died a few months back." Ziva explained.

"He died too? Where do you live now my dad said your dad died?" Christine asked.

"My brother was bad too so the cop who killed him took me in." Ziva explained.

"That was nice." Paula replied.

"Yeah he's great I have two foster brothers and two foster sisters even though one is really my foster mom's kid." Ziva replied.

"Are any of them here?" Liza asked.

"No Timmy is at writing camp, Abby is at science camp, and Tony is at another camp." Ziva explained.

"Why didn't they let the other girl go to camp?" Paula asked.

"She is grown up and is a veterinarian." Ziva explained.

"Cool I want to be a vet." Liza replied.

"No because sometimes they kill animals." Christine added.

"Only if they have too." Paula replied.

* * *

Tony was the only of the Gibbs children to not get along with his roommates. His whole camp experience actually started out pretty horrible. First all the kids on the bus picked on him for having his daddy come on the bus. Then the counselor wouldn't help him with his bags even though he was supposed too. His camp had the same meet and greet and discussion of the rules as the other children's camps. Except Tony just sat alone in the corner during the meet and greet and sat as far away as he could during the meeting. He was in a cabin with three other boys Geme Benoit, Michael Rivkin, and Jonathan Cole. As soon as the counselors were out of sight they began to torment Tony.

"Hey Tony I hear you are adopted." Michael said.

"Uh yeah this guy named Gibbs took me in." Tony replied.

"Well he must be retarded or something." Gene replied.

"No he's really smart." Tony replied.

"Then why exactly did he want you?" Jonathan asked.

"He said it was because he loved me." Tony replied.

"He have any other family?" Gene asked.

"Yeah here are my foster siblings Abby is the one with dark brown hair and pale skin, Timmy is the other boy, and Ziva is the olive skinned one with the black hair." Tony explained.

"Aw man she's hot. I would totally fuck her!" Michael cried.

"I don't think we are supposed to use that word and you shouldn't talk about Ziva like that. She's a good girl." Tony replied.

"You a fag or something?" Gene asked.

"No I like girls but you really need to be nicer." Tony replied.

"Fag boy Tony! Fag boy Tony!" Michael cried.

"Aw look baby boy is crying what a pussy!" Jonathan cried.

* * *

Tony tried to be strong but finally after dinner he had all he could take. He grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the cabin. He headed towards the special handicap accessible trail. Even though going in the woods unsupervised was strictly forbidden. He didn't care it's not like anybody would notice anyway. He dropped his crutches, slid down against a tree, and started to cry. He should have just stayed at home. He knew he'd get picked on he always got picked on.

"Hey is somebody crying out here? Should I get an adult?" A small voice called.

Tony tried to make himself invisible. He was worried if somebody got an adult he would get in trouble, then they'd send him home and the Gibbs's would get rid of him. It was no use. Next thing Tony knew a flashlight was being shone in his face. He looked up and saw a small boy who barely looked old enough to attend camp. The boy had Harry Potter type glasses and was wearing green pyjamas that looked like scrubs. He also had a fanny pack just like Timmy's.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Well what's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Everybody is being mean to me and now you are going to rat me out so I will get sent home and then they will get rid of me." Tony explained.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell. My name is Jimmy by the way Jimmy Palmer." Jimmy replied.

"I'm Tony Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Nice to meet you Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Mutual" Tony replied.

"Hey Tony can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied skeptically.

"Earlier when you said your family might get rid of you what did that mean?" Jimmy asked.

"I am adopted well they are in the process of adopting me anyway." Tony replied.

"Oh I am an orphan too." Jimmy replied.

"I'm not an orphan my dad is still alive." Tony replied.

"Then why are you adopted?" Jimmy asked.

"Becaus my dad was really mean to me." Tony replied.

"Oh I am sorry." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah so are you adopted?" Tony asked.

"No I live in a boys home cause nobody wants me." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I have diabetes and a few other health problems so nobody wants me." Jimmy replied.

"Oh well maybe my foster dad will adopt you too." Tony replied.

"I hope so cause the other kids are really mean to me." Jimmy replied.

"It will be okay." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: This won't be the last we see of Jimmy. Will update ASAP. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Home Again

By the time the Gibbs children's two weeks at camp had come to an end. Gibbs and Margret were more than ready to have them back. The first couple days of their mini vacation were relaxing then the calls started coming in. First Ziva sent a boy to the hospital with a broken shoulder and mild concussion for calling her a terrorist. Thankfully Gibbs was able to fight for her to stay. Then Abby had severely burned her hand on a burner. Then Timmy had had managed to catch poison ivy twice. The first time he went to the bathroom and ended up with it in a sensitive area. One night while Leon was away for the night Kayla had been in a canoe that tipped over her life-vest had got caught on something and she became trapped. She was okay but spent two nights in the hospital and had been set home a few days early. Tony however was the source of most of their problems. Bullying from his cabin mates, food poisoning, and twisting his good ankle.

"That kid is a mess." Margret said as they drove to the bus station.

"Yeah but I love him." Gibbs replied smiling.

"I do too Jethro it's just." Margret replied.

"He's trouble." Gibbs finished.

* * *

Ziva was waiting at the bus station by the time Gibbs and Margret arrived to the bus station. Gibbs looked over and saw Leon and Jared loading Jared's bags into his SUV. Kayla was in the front seat.

"How is she Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Better she's pretty shaken up but she'll be okay." Vance replied.

"No pneumonia?" Gibbs asked.

"Thankfully not." Vance replied.

"Hi Gibbs! Hi Margret!" Ziva cried looking up from the book she was reading.

"Welcome back Ziva." Margret replied.

"We missed you so much." Gibbs replied.

"I missed you too." Ziva replied.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" Margret asked.

"No just five minutes or so." Ziva replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ten minutes after Gibbs and Margret arrived Abby and Timmy's bus pulled into the station. Timmy got off first. His face was covered in red splotches but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Abby was one of the last off calling goodbyes to just about everyone else on board including the driver. She had a cloth bandage on the hand she had burned.

"Here Gibbs it's instructions on how to treat my hand. There is one for Timmy's Poison Ivy too." Abby replied.

"It's okay Abbs I have plenty of experience with both burns and Poison Ivy." Gibbs assured.

"Did you have a good time Abby?" Margret asked.

"Yes and thank you Gibbs. I missed you both so much." Abby replied.

"Hi Gibbs. Hi Margret. I missed you guys but did have a really good time except for the poison ivy." Timmy replied.

"That's good to hear Timmy." Margret replied.

"Glad you two enjoyed yourselves." Gibbs added.

* * *

It was a full half hour after Timmy and Abby got off the bus before Tony's arrived. Gibbs climbed on board and helped his son gather his belongings. Tony picked up his crutches and awkwardly hobbled off the bus. Gibbs was glad that he had an appointment the next morning and would hopefully have the cast removed. If not the poor kid was stuck with it the rest of the summer.

"Did you have a good time Tony?" Margret asked.

"Not really." Tony replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Everybody was mean to me." Tony replied.

"Well did anything good happen?" Margret asked.

"I did make one new friend." Tony replied.

"Oh yeah who?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy Palmer he's only six but he's really nice." Tony replied.

"Well Abby, Timmy, and Ziva are all having play-dates with kids they met so maybe me and Mr. Gibbs could get in touch with this Jimmy's parents and arrange one for you." Margret replied.

"Jimmy doesn't have parents." Tony replied.

"Who does he live with then?" Gibbs asked.

"He lives in a group home in Virginia. Can we adopt him?" Tony asked.

"We are pretty full up Tony but I'm sure he will find a nice home real soon." Margret replied.

"Nobody wants him because he's sick." Tony replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asked.

"He has dia diab..." Tony stammered.

"Diabetes?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony nodded.

"Oh well that's too bad but I am sure somebody will love him anyway." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs woke up to take Tony to his appointment. Margret had to drive out to Maryland to help Maddie move in with her now fiancee Jamie. Abby and Timmy had a special science club meeting and Ziva was going to spend the morning with the neighbor.

"Tony are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"How close are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to go." Tony replied.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause what if I don't get the cast off?" Tony asked.

"Well you sure won't if you don't go at all." Gibbs replied.

"The last time I went I got bad news." Tony replied.

"Oh that you can't play sports?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied sadly.

"Oh Tony I know this is hard." Gibbs replied.

"I always wanted to be a football start and now I can't." Tony replied.

"I know your sad but you can still play for fun with your friends." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah but what about when I grow-up?" Tony asked.

"You are only nine." Gibbs replied.

"It's still unfair!" Tony cried.

"Hey it'll be alright." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Two hours later Gibbs returned home with his four children. Timmy and Abby raced inside excitedly talking about the science club meeting with Ziva following close behind. Tony limped in beside Gibbs. He had gotten his cast off but was still awkward on his feet.

"Tony I am so happy you got your cast off!" Abby cried.

"Yeah it's great." Tony replied.

"Maybe we can play some basketball. I'm not very good but maybe you can help me." Timmy replied.

"I'd like that." Tony replied.

"Not quite yet though." Gibbs added.

"Maybe you can do karate with me and the Vance kids." Ziva replied.

"Could I?" Tony asked.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Gibbs replied skeptically.

* * *

**A/N: At least Tony got his cast off but he will be in trouble again soon. New chapter ASAP. Sorry for the delay but I was kind of writers blocked on this. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Leaving For Stillwater

The Gibbs family had five days between the kids returning from camp and heading up to Stillwater for the first two weeks of July. Though the family would be on vacation for the whole month Gibbs only had the first two weeks for garunteed vacation. He would be on retainer the second half of the month. Meaning he'd be off but could still be called in at anytime. With each day he got more and more excited about his retirement in November. He loved his job but he hated being away from the kids. He would still be with NCIS except now he would be a handyman and assist on certain cases.

"Let's go kids train leaves in an hour!" Gibbs called.

"This is the first time we will be going on vacation without Kate." Abby replied sadly.

"I know Abby." Margret replied.

"This is hard for Margret and I too but we have to move on." Gibbs replied.

"She is watching over us and she will in our hearts so it'll be like she is there." Margret replied.

"She's in a better place Abby." Timmy assured.

"I know." Abby replied.

"It will be alright." Ziva replied.

"Yeah Abby don't be sad." Tony added.

"Thanks guys I am glad I have a good family." Abby replied.

* * *

Gibbs was upstairs helping Tony pack his suite case. Tony's old duffle bag had finally given out. As he was carrying it down the stairs. So they not only had to gather all of Tony's things off the stairs but also load them into one of Gibbs's old Marine suit cases. It was way too large for belongings Tony had packed let alone the small boy.

"Where are we going again?" Tony asked Gibbs as he buckled the suit case shut.

"We are going to Stillwater to visit my dad." Gibbs replied.

"Really all of us?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"D...Do you think he will like me?" Tony asked.

"Of course he will." Gibbs assured.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Because my dad is a really nice guy and he likes everybody." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah Jack is all about finding the best in everybody." Margret replied.

"Jack is like the nicest man ever! He's really cool too! He tells the best stories! He's even put Ducky to shame once or twice! Sometimes if you are really extra special lucky he will even tell a story or two about Gibbs when he was a little boy!" Abby cried.

"Abby's right Jack is great. He will love you. Remember how Ducky said you were like Gibbs when he was younger?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Well you are a lot like him when he was a little boy. Plus you two can talk sports and stuff. I don't know much about them and Stillwater keeps Gibbs pretty busy. He likes to help people fix things at their houses." Timmy replied.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Tony you worry way too much about what people think." Ziva replied.

"Ziva" Margret warned.

"Relax I have talked to Jack and his is really nice." Ziva added.

* * *

The twenty minute drive from the Gibbs's home to the train station was fairly quiet. Considering the fact that there were four nine year olds in the back of the mini van. Gibbs and Margret discussed the itinerary for the month. As long as everything went according to plan they would have a full month of family activities. Abby and Ziva talked excitedly about meeting Jack. While Timmy listened to music on his iPod. Abby and Timmy were the only kids to have met Jack in person. Abby because they had traveled to Stillwater every summer and as many holidays as possible since Gibbs and Jack had made up when she was four and Timmy had come with the Gibbs's once or twice but he had met Jack several more times when he would visit the family. Ziva had talked to him on the phone. She had happened to answer the phone on one of her first days with the family and he had picked up and they had gotten along very well. Gibbs had offered to put Tony on the phone during several of their Sunday evening talks but Jack was an old fashioned guy and wanted to meet at least one of the new additions face to face.

"Will we get to meet Gibbs's mom too?" Tony asked as the family pulled into the train station.

"No we will not." Timmy replied.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Tony that was really stupid!" Abby yelled.

"Abby relax he didn't know." Margret replied.

"I didn't know what?" Tony asked.

"Tony my mom died when I was fourteen." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I am sorry." Tony replied.

"Sometimes Tony!" Ziva replied.

"It's alright you didn't know." Gibbs assured.

* * *

The family climbed out of the mini van and started unloading their bags. Abby, Timmy and Ziva all took their bags and went downstairs to where Tony was standing holding Margret's purse. The three other Gibbs children crowded around Tony.

"What is it guys?" Tony asked.

"You are really dumb sometimes Tony!" Timmy yelled.

"Yeah Gibbs's mom is a really sensitive subject for him and don't you dare bring it up to Jack!" Abby yelled.

"Come on guys I didn't know." Tony replied.

"Well you should have! I mean we have been talking about seeing Gibbs's DAD! Not his parents!" Ziva yelled.

"Well I thought maybe they were divorced or something." Tony replied.

"Well it's good you didn't say that to Jack! He didn't talk to his best friend in the whole world for over forty years because of when Gibbs's mom died! He'd never like you then!" Abby yelled.

"Well maybe that's what Tony needs!" Timmy replied.

"Guys come on it was a mistake." Tony replied.

"You are really dumb sometimes Tony!" Abby yelled.

"Try all the time!" Timmy added.

"Yeah I hope Gibbs and Margret do un-adopt you!" Ziva yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Tony yelled.

"No you aren't" Abby yelled.

"Yeah you are just lying!" Timmy added.

"So you don't get in trouble anymore!" Ziva finished.

"What the hell is this about?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Yeah that was completely uncalled for!" Margret yelled.

"Tony sweetie are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

* * *

It was too late. Tony had already taken off running back up the steps of the steps of the train station. Gibbs took off after him while Margret stayed behind and talked with Abby, Timmy, and Ziva. Tony had already made it across the parking lot before Gibbs made it up the stairs. Tony tore across the street to the small elementary school. Gibbs had just made it across when an explosion rocked the area and forced him to the ground. After a moment of shock he stood up and dusted himself off. This was the thrid explosion he had been caught in and thankfully the least he had been injured in one. He blinked his eyes and too his horror the building Tony had run into was gone. The typically stoic ex-Marine let out a gut wrenching scream of terror before collapsing to the ground on his knees.

* * *

**A/N: I know I am evil. I will hopefully be able to update by next week sometime. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Blow Up

The moments after the explosion were a blur for Gibbs. He wanted to scream his son's name but he couldn't find the ability to speak. Curious on lookers began to gather in the street. Margret and the kids ran up the stairs of the train station and fought the crowds to cross the street. Gibbs felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and saw one of the workmen who had been eating their lunch in their truck.

"Sir are you okay?" The man asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"At least it was summer so no kids were inside." The man assured.

"My son just ran inside." Gibbs replied.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry." The man replied.

"You're sorry?! My son might be dead and you are saying that you are sorry?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Look sir I didn't know what else to say." The man replied.

* * *

Margret, Abby, Ziva, and Tim shoved their way across the street just as the first responders arrived. Fire trucks and police cruisers filled the parking lot. Cops jumped out and started to shoo people away and tape off the area. While the fire fighters sprayed the flames. The two workmen followed the police away from the scene. They were fairly complient. Gibbs on the other hand refused to leave and fought with the officers.

"Sir you are going to have to come with us." The cop said.

"You don't understand my son is in there!" Gibbs cried.

"What?!" The cop replied.

"Yes it seems a person is in fact in the building." The other cop said into his radio,

"His name is Tony Gibbs! He is nine years old! He ran in seconds before the explosion." Gibbs cried.

"Alright can you tell . ?docid=34997456his height and weight?" The cop asked.

"Three feet seven inches and about sixty three pounds. He's healthy just small and skinny." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" The cop replied.

"Do you need anymore features? He has gorgeous green eyes, curly light brown hair and a scar on his chin from falling out of a tree, and the most beautiful smile. I swear it lights up the room. I've got his picture in my wallet." Gibbs replied reaching for his pocket.

"Thanks for the information sir but the cadaver will most likely be unrecognizable." the cop replied.

"Cadaver?! What the hell do you mean cadaver?!" Gibbs demanded.

"You said that Tony ran in just before the explosion?" The cop asked.

"Yeah why the hell does that matter?!" Gibbs demanded.

"The door probably collapsed on him and possibly crushed him." The cop replied.

Gibbs tried not to cry as he allowed the cops to lead him away. His son was probably dead. He may have just lost another child. He couldn't go through this again. He just couldn't. Not his baby boy Tony. The kid had just started to trust and feel loved and accepted and now he could be gone. Not that those kids had done him any good. It was all their fault that Tony could be dead. If he was they had killed him. They had been so cruel about something that he had no idea about. Making him run away. Right into that God forsaken school and then the place blew up and now Tony could be dead. If that was the case he was done with those kids. Timmy would be on the next flight to Japan and he'd never be welcome in the Gibbs home again. Ziva would go straight back to the"Children's Home". The only one who'd stay would be Abby and that was just because he had promised her mom that he would take care of her. For the rest of his life. The cops led Gibbs to a safe area and set him down. Another cop offered him a blanket and cup of coffee. Despite the temperature being in the nineties. Gibbs accepted the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Then he took the coffee even though his gut was churning. He took a sip and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Jethro?" Margret asked.

"What?!" Gibbs demanded opening his eyes.

"I am going to take the kids home." Margret

"You better punish those little jerks." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro calm down." Margret replied.

"They are the reason he ran away! They made him feel so terrible that he ran away and now he may be dead!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro they are just children." Margret replied.

"Oh ya know it's funny. When _Tony_ is cruel he's a little jerk when _the easy one's _are cruel they are just being children!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro you need to relax." Margret replied.

"Relax? How can I relax?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well I'm going to take the other kids to Stillwater tomorrow. No matter what. That may be good for you." Margret replied.

"Well that's just great! You take your little angels on vacation and I'll stay here and plan my baby boy's funeral!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro" Margret warned.

"Get out of my face!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Margret took Timmy and the girls back to their home. She called Jackson and told him what was going on. He said how sorry was and that he'd call Leroy. He also said that if it turned out that Tony was dead. He would come down there that year instead of them coming to him. While Margret was making calls the kids went upstairs and gathered in Abby's room. Abby sat on her bed holding her stuffed hippo Bert, Timmy sat backwards in the desk chair, and Ziva sat cross legged on the floor tracing her finger around on the carpet.

"This is awful!" Abby cried.

"Yeah I feel really bad." Ziva added.

"Tony can't be dead." Timmy replied.

"I never meant to hurt him so bad! I just hate it when people hurt Gibbs." Abby said.

"Who'd have expected Tony to run . ?docid=34997456ay and get blown up." Timmy replied.

"Yeah Tony's usually can take when people yell at him." Ziva replied.

"Yeah that was really weird." Abby replied.

"I don't know Tony's mom died too maybe that brought something up." Timmy replied.

"We have to apologize to Gibbs." Abby replied.

"Yeah" Ziva added.

"Yes we do." Timmy added.

* * *

Darkness had fallen and Gibbs had refused to leave the site. The cops had offered to take him back to the police station to wait or take him home but Gibbs refused. He dealt with interviews from everything from the local stations to ZNN. Somehow he managed not to cry through it all but now that the commotion had died down and the recovery effort had begun. It was all starting to set in. Gibbs sat on the bench and allowed the tears to fall.

"We found something!" Somebody called.

Gibbs raced over just in time to see a tiny limp body being pulled from the rubble. The firefighters lay the small body down.

"Would you like to say goodbye?" The firefighter asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs walked over, bent down, and picked up the small boys limp hand. Fresh tears began to fall from his eyes and he choked out a sob.

"Oh Tony" Gibbs said sadly.

"Gibbs?" A small voice croaked.

* * *

**A/N: See Tony's alive! New chapter ASAP. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Feeling

"Gibbs?" A small voice croaked.

"Whoa did he just say something?" The firefighter asked.

"Yeah he...he did he asked for me." Gibbs replied.

"He was alive when we found him but his pulse was so weak we thought he was a goner." The other firefighter replied.

The firefighter who had been with Gibbs and Tony. Was using his radio to call for an ambulance. One had been at the scene earlier but once they decided Tony was more than likely dead. It had been sent away. No sense the paramedics wait around for a dead kid when they could be out saving people who had a chance. Tony had proved them wrong though he was alive. Right now all Gibbs wanted to do was pick up his son and never stop holding him. Unfortunately he couldn't at least not right now. They didn't know what kind of injuries he had. The firefighters had carefully removed what was left of Tony's shoes and socks. The fire had pretty much burned his clothes to a crisp. Thankfully though his body didn't seen to badly burned.

"Alright Tony I need you to try and wiggle your fingers and toes." The firefighter instructed.

Tony mouthed a weak okay. He had no problem wiggling his fingers he just winced a little when he moved them on his right hand. When he tried to wiggle his toes however nothing happened. Tony kept trying to move his feet but nothing happened. Gibbs could see a look of determination and fear etched on his face. Gibbs tired not to cry. This couldn't be happening Tony couldn't be paralyzed. Not his athletic little Tony. Right now all he wanted to do was fall to the ground and curse God. How could he be so cruel to Tony? Why was it always him? Didn't he deserve to catch a break eventually? Gibbs couldn't though he had to be strong for his son.

"I'm trying Gibbs. I really am." Tony replied voice laced with fear.

"I know you are son. No matter what happens you will be okay." Gibbs replied.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Cross my heart." Gibbs replied.

* * *

The ambulance arrived ten minutes after it was called. One of the firefighters explained that Tony couldn't move his feet or legs. The younger paramedic starred down at the little boy with a pitiful look on his face. The older one simply called his name and said something about the world being cruel and having to get used to the things he saw and deal with them. No matter how grim. The younger man nodded and fell to the ground beside Tony. They checked him over and mumbled a bunch of medical stuff Gibbs couldn't understand. Finally they loaded him onto a backboard. Gibbs felt sick at the sight of his son completely restrained. His neck was in a brace and he had straps across his torso and fore head. Then on his wrists, elbows, ankles, and hips. Once Tony was strapped down they asked him the standard questions.

"What's your name son?" The older medic asked.

"Tony Gibbs" Tony replied.

"Alright what's today's date?" The medic asked.

"July first?" Tony replied.

"Very good alright can you tell me the names of your mom and dad and your siblings if you have any?" The medic asked.

"Margret, Leroy Jethro, Timmy, Abby, and Ziva." Tony replied.

"Alright now can you tell me your birthday?" The medic asked.

"No" Tony replied frustrated.

"Why not? Do you not remember?" The medic asked.

"No nobody ever told me." Tony replied.

"Really?" The medic asked turning around and shooting Gibbs a dirty look.

"We adopted him and never got a birth certificate or any other indication of a date of birth." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Once the paramedics finished asking questions they loaded Tony into the back of the ambulance and sped towards Bethesda. Gibbs sat on the small bench seat in the back of the ambulance. He could hardly stand to look at his son's soot covered body. That lay strapped to the back board. He hated that Tony could be paralyzed. That he'd be stuck on one of those depressing far too small wheelchairs. That Gibbs could hardly stand to see strange kids in. When he had physical therapy after his first explosion. Now his own son. His sweet baby boy that had already been through more in nine years than most people endured in a lifetime. Could be stuck in one. It was completely unfair.

"GIBBS!" Tony cried out suddenly.

"Tony what's wrong son?" Gibbs asked trying to sound brave.

"My...My legs feel weird!" Tony cried.

"You can feel your legs?" The paramedic that was riding in the back asked.

"Y...Yes! And they feel weird!" Tony cried.

"How do they feel weird?" The medic asked.

"It's like when they fall asleep." Tony replied.

"A pins and needles feeling?" The medic asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Is that good or bad?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I can't say anything definite until we get him checked out at the hospital." The medic replied.

"I...I just want him to be okay. He is very special to me." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance arrived at Bethesda. Gibbs ran along side the gurney as far as he was allowed. His heart dropped to his stomach when they wheeled Tony through the double doors that read Emergency and Restricted.

"Gibbs don't leave me I'm scared!" Tony cried.

Before Gibbs had a chance to respond the doors slammed shut. Leaving him alone in the virtually empty waiting room. He sighed and collapsed into on of the chairs. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw that he had several missed calls. Three from Ducky, two from Vance, and a few from various agents and other NCIS employees. The person he had no calls from however was Margret. It was becoming more and more obvious that she did not care about Tony. He decided to call one person and have them pass it on. He knew the agents were to difficult to tie to a phone tree. So he decided for either Leon or Ducky. However this was Leon's family hour if he was home. So he decided to call Ducky.

"Hello?"

"Hey Duck it's me."

"Ah Jethro. Will you be requiring my services for young Anthony? Oh that was so impersonal I am terribly sorry. Do you need to talk? I was just heading to bed but if you need me I will be right over."

"Duck he's still alive."

"That's wonderful! Are you home? Do you still need me to come over?"

"They took him to Bethesda but I don't know anything yet. Could you please come over and start a telephone tree?"

"Why of course Jethro. I will be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks Duck"

"Oh Jethro why exactly did Anthony run away from you. It is usually so hard to get him to leave your side?"

"The other kids were picking on him."

"Did you get there names what about the names of their parents?"

"They were my other kids Duck"

"Well whatever would they say to Anthony that would hurt him so bad that he'd run away?"

"All he did was ask if we would get to meet my mom too. He had no way of knowing what happened. They just went off on him. You know how Tony takes everything to heart and how much he fears letting me down. I love them they are mostly good kids I don't know what happened."

"Most likely it was just being crammed together in the hot car for so long and the facing a long hot train ride."

"I guess so Duck but I just can't lose him. Not because of my mom and not another child."

"I will be right there Jethro. Just sit tight but I'm sure that Anthony will pull through just fine."

* * *

Gibbs hung up with Ducky and ran his hand through his hair. Before making his second call. He had to call Margret. He should have called her first but he was so mad at her. She needed to know and so did the other kids. He felt slightly guilty for how he had reacted towards them. What they had done to Tony was inexcusable and it would not go unpunished but he shouldn't have been so against them going to Stillwater. They did deserve normalcy. It still wasn't right that Margret had seemed so uncaring. They had just been told Tony was most likely dead and she started talking about leaving. Sometime in the confusion he had called his dad and he had offered a positve thought and to come down there this year. Gibbs made a mental note to call him and tell him that Tony was still alive and that they were coming to him.

"Hello Margret?"

"Jethro what is it?"

"Tony's alive"

"He is?"

"Yes"

"How is he?"

"They took him for tests. He couldn't feel his legs when they found him."

"He's not going to be paralyzed is he?"

"Well he says they feel tingley so I don't know."

"What are we going to do with him if he is disabled?"

"Love him do out best to get him to walk again. At least make him confortble."

"Are you sure? I mean a crippled child with behavior issues? Could we really handle that?"

"Yes we could!"

"Jethro we can barely handle him now!"

"No you can barely handle him now! Because you spank him, scream at him, and threaten to send him back!"

"He always picks on Tim and sometimes the girls!"

"So? Kids tease each-other!"

"Just shut up Jethro!"

"Call me back when you care!"

"Fine! Oh I'm taking Tim and the girls to Stillwater at six thirty tomorrow!"

"I will bring Tony as soon as I can!"

* * *

Gibbs hung up his phone and slammed it shut. He tossed it to the carpeted ground and punched the air. He thought Margret was a better person than this. It made sense though she was the good girl from the respected family. She and her first husband had raised Maddie to be a perfect lady. Then she married Gibbs and Abby and Kate (He was in the process of adopting her when they married). Were good kids and so were Timmy and Ziva. Tony however was like him. He wasn't bad just angry and scared.

"Jethro are you alright?" Ducky asked.

"No Duck I am not." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear is Anthony in poor condition? He didn't pass on since you called me did he?" Ducky asked.

"He's alive at least I hope he is I haven't heard anything yet." Gibbs replied.

"Is the lack of news what's troubling you? Because frequently no news is good news." Ducky replied.

"No Margret and I are fighting." Gibbs replied.

"Over what Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Tony" Gibbs replied.

"Why ever would you be fighting over Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"She thinks he's just a little devil child." Gibbs replied.

"He most certainly is not the poor lad has been through almost as much as you and he isn't even to double digits yet." Ducky replied.

"I know Duck. I know exactly how the poor kid feels. He's just scared." Gibbs replied.

"My brother had behavioral issues when we were growing up and it was one of the things that drove my parents apart. My father said mother was to lenient with him but mother argued that father was too firm. Of course Danial went to his grave believing it was in no-way our fault and while mother never told me outright from the way she talked I got that idea." Ducky explained.

"Are you saying Margret and I are going to spli up?" Gibbs asked.

"I cannot answer that Jethro however unlike when me and Danial were boys there are services that can help families in your situation. I recommend a family therapist. For all of you." Ducky replied.

"If it will help." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Family of Anthony Gibbs?" The doctor called.

"That's us." Gibbs replied pointing to himself and Ducky.

"I am Dr. Marlene Jackson." The doctor replied.

"I am Jethro Gibbs Tony's father and this is Dr, Mallard." Gibbs replied.

"Wait Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Donald Mallard?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Yes. Are you in any relation to Gerald Jackson?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah he's my brother." Dr. Jackson replied.

"How is he?" Ducky asked.

"Well he's working at a clinic in Denver." Dr. Jackson replied.

"Good to hear." Ducky replied.

"Can we please get to Tony?" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes we can I am so sorry Agent Gibbs." Dr. Jackson replied nervously.

"Well how is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"He is a very lucky little boy." Dr. Jackson replied.

"LUCKY?! He was blown up and couldn't feel his legs! How the hell is that lucky?!" Gubbs demanded.

"Well for starters all feeling has returned to his legs and he has no damage to his spine." Dr. Jackson replied.

"Then why the hell couldn't he feel his legs?!" Gibbs yelled.

"His body was most likely in shock. Now as for his injuries he is lucky all he has is a minot concussion. Now we will have to keep him overnight but he should be released in the morning." Dr. Jackson explained.

"What about Anthony's burns?" Ducky asked.

"He suffered burns all over his body." Dr. Jackson replied.

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"Again he is extremely lucky they were mostly first and second degree. Unfortunately he does have some third degree burns on his face, hands and torso." Dr. Jackson explained.

"He has third degrees on his face? Will he be disfigured? He's too young for that! Does he need grafts? Does he even have enough skin on his little body? I would be willing to give him some of mine if that was possible. Please the kids been through enough in his life! He doesn't need to be disfigured. People are so cruel." Gibbs rambled.

"I'm sorry to say that there will be some scarring but it should be minimal. He shouldn't need any grafting. However if he did we would insert balloons in his thighs and grow slowly inflate them over a period of days. Then graft them onto his body where needed." Dr. Jackson explained.

"May I see him?" Gibbs asked trying to absorb the information he had just heard.

"Well it's after visiting hours but according to my brother there is no saying no to Leroy Jethro Gibbs so I will allow it. You may go in too Dr. Mallard." Dr. Jackson replied.

"Thank you" Gibbs replied.

"He's sleeping from the pain meds right now but he should be waking up soon." Dr. Jackson explained.

"Jethro maybe you should contact Margret and be sure that she and the others no Anthony is doing well. I will sit with him until you get back. He is sleeping after all." Ducky replied.

"Alright"

* * *

Margret received the call from Jethro about Tony just after ten. The other kids had gone to bed about half an hour earlier. They would be leaving bright and early for Stillwater. She went upstairs and told the other kids what was going on. They already knew that Tony was alive but she had not told them about him not being able to feel his legs earlier. She didn't want to upset them for no reason. All the kids were pretty upset about Tony and had decided to sleep together in Abby's room. Abby was on her bed, while Timmy slept on the futon (it was better for his asthma), and Ziva was on the floor in her sleeping bag.

* * *

"I am so glad Tony is alive!" Abby cried.

"Me too." Timmy replied.

"Yeah I'd feel really bad if he had died." Ziva added.

"We all would have Ziva." Timmy replied.

"Poor Gibbs! Though he'd feel so bad and be so lost he's already lost two kids! I can't believe we were so cruel! We will have to apologize as soon as he gets home!" Abby cried.

"Yes we will." Timmy added.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"I am going to give him the biggest hug in the world!" Abby cried.

"That may not be the best idea. He is burned after all." Ziva replied.

"Yeah hugging Tony will be of the table for a while." Timmy added.

"Okay then I will do it when he gets better!" Abby cried.

* * *

Tony still hadn't woken up yet by the time Gibbs got back into his room. In fact he slept through the whole night. Jackson called the train company and aftter he explained the circumstances they were more than willing to exchange them. All they had for the next day however was for six thirty in the morning. Jackson had arranged tickets for Tony and Gibbs for two in the afternoon. Tony would hopefully be released first thing in the morning but he would have to wake up first. Morning rounds had just started and Gibbs had been with Tony all night.

"Tony please wake up. I know it hurts but the sooner you wake up the sooner we can go home." Gibbs pleaded.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked weakly.

"Tony it's me. You're okay." Gibbs assured.

"The explosion." Tony cried.

"It's okay son it's all over you are safe." Gibbs assured.

"The others where are they? They aren't dead are they?" Tony asked.

"No Tony it was just you." Gibbs replied.

"Good because I'd feel so bad if they died. They were mean to me but I'd feel so bad if they died." Tony said.

"They are fine and as long as your exam goes well. We will be with them in Stillwater this evening." Gibbs replied.

"Good. Hey Gibbs can I go back to sleep?" Tony asked.

"Of course son. Rest all you need." Gibbs replied.

Tony smiled and fell back asleep. He was released just after eleven. He and Gibbs arrived in Stillwater just after six. Where they were greeted by three very apologetic children and a relieved Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: At least the next chapter will take place in Stillwater maybe more depending on what ideas I have. We also be seeing Jimmy again soon and learn how exactly he moves in with Ducky. I know I said he'd live with the Gibbs family but I thought he'd fit better with Ducky. New update ASAP. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Stillwater

Gibbs was glad to be able to bring Tony to Stillwater. Even though the boys injuries would keep him inside. It would still do him some good to be away from home and the media's eye. Of course when ZNN heard that Tony had in fact survived the explosion. They just had to get an interview with "The Miracle Boy" or whatever they had called him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gibbs was walking out of Bethesda. Tony was going to be released in about half an hour just as soon as his latest vitals were taken. Ducky had called a cab, gotten Jethro's truck from his house, and driven back to the hospital. Now Gibbs had to make sure the seat had been cleared of anything that could hurt Tony's burns. If they touched him. He grabbed the emergency blanket he kept in his first aid kit and placed it on the seat. Figuring it would be more comfortable for him. After cleaning the car and placing a cover over the passenger side window to protect Tony from the sun. He climbed in the drivers seat and moved the truck to beside the door they'd be bringing Tony out of. _

"_Excuse me sir?" A woman called._

"_Yes?" Gibbs asked._

"_I am Melinda Marks from ZNN." She replied._

"_Why should I care?" Gibbs asked._

"_I hear The Phoenix of Williamsburg Elementary is being released from the hospital shortly." Melinda replied._

"_His name is Tony Gibbs." Gibbs growled._

"_Well we were wondering if we could interview Tony?" Melinda asked._

"_If you shove a camera in my boys face. I will shove it where the sun don't shine." Gibbs replied._

"_Mr. Gibbs we just want to get an interview with your son. So that people can know that he is alive." Melinda replied._

"_I said that he was alive in MY interview last night!" Gibbs yelled._

"_Yes but this will let people see how lucky he is and what his injuries are like." Melinda replied._

"_I said exactly what was wrong with him last night!" Gibbs yelled._

"_Yes but we want people to see him." Melinda replied._

"_LISTEN TO ME I CANNOT STAND WHEN MEN HIT WOMAN BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP HOUNDING ME FOR AN INTERVIEW WITH MY SON I WILL PUNCH YOU SO HARD YOUR MAMMA WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU! MY SON WAS ALREADY VERY SELF CONSCIOUS AND NOW HE IS BURNED! DON'T GO SHOVING A CAMERA IN HIS FACE AND COMMENTING ON HIS INJURIES." Gibbs yelled._

"_You really need to get your anger under control Mr. Gibbs!" Melinda yelled._

"_You need to learn that no means no!" Gibbs yelled back._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Gibbs walked into Jackson's living room. With a half asleep Tony drapped over his shoulder. The medicines he was on made him extremely sleepy. Marget was sitting on the couch with Abby and Timmy and Ziva was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Abby, Timmy, Ziva could you guys give us some privacy?" Margret asked.

"Can we walk to the playground?!" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yeah are we big enough to go alone?" Timmy asked.

"You have our premission." Gibbs replied.

"You may go alone but you have to be back in time for dinner. It is six thirty now and Jackson likes to eat when he gets home from the store. Which as Abby and Timmy know is around eight but he is off today. However he is making dinner right now and it will be ready around seven thirty. This is a safe place but if somebody does bother you. Scream really loud and somebody will help you." Margret added.

"Have fun and be safe." Gibbs replied.

"Hey can Tony come with us?! He is so much fun!" Ziva asked.

"I'm afraid he can't he has to be extra careful because of his injuries. Besides he is really sleepy." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied disappointedly.

"I hope he gets better fast." Abby added.

"Hey Tony if you want want I can stay here with you. I brought my PSP and I can make it two player." Timmy asked.

"No you go have fun." Tony replied.

* * *

The other three kids ran out the door talking excitedly amongst themselves. Gibbs placed Tony on the couch and then sat down beside Margret. A few seconds later the small boy was lightly snoring. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. Just like he did every time he fell asleep. It was his way of making sure Tony knew that he was not alone.

"I'm so glad he is okay." Gibbs whispered.

"Me too." Margret replied.

"I can't believe that reporter." Gibbs commented.

"You really should have let her interview Tony." Margret commented.

"I couldn't put him through that." Gibbs replied.

"Well people would have really havc liked to see that he was okay." Margret replied.

"Yes but everybody would have seen him burned and hurting." Gibbs replied.

"So?" Margret asked.

"The poor kid is so self concious. He doesn't need the whole world seeing him like that." Gibbs replied.

"You realize that if you hide him away like this he's going to become a recluse like you." Margret replied.

"I don't want to fight in front of Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Oh because heaven forbid anybody hurt your precious little boy! Because his feelings must never be hurt!" Margret argued.

"Look he got screamed at and heard enough yelling from his father." Gibbs replied.

"You ever think maybe he deserved it?!" Margret demanded.

"Leave me alone!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

Margret jumped off the couch and stormed out of the room. Mumbling something about Gibbs wanting a forever baby. Because Kelly died when she was young and the other kids would grow up and he could not let go. Gibbs closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. He felt the couch shake (Jack's couch only had one cushion) and heard a soft series of sobs. He looked over and saw a pair of frightened green eyes looking up at him.

"Tony are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Was I bad?" Tony asked.

"No why would you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I heard yelling and my name." Tony replied.

"No Tony that wasn't because you were bad." Gibbs replied.

"Then why were you yelling and saying my name?" Tony asked.

"Oh well me and Margret just had a little fight that's all." Gibbs replied.

"No! I'm sorry." Tony cried.

"Hey Leroy is everything okay in here?" Jack asked.

"Everybody's mad cause of me." Tony replied.

"Aw what makes you say that little guy?"Jack asked.

"Me and Margret got in a fight and Tony thinks it's his fault." Gibbs replied.

"You were yelling my name and angry." Tony replied.

"Aw Tony that's not your fault. Sometimes grown-ups just get mad." Jack assured.

"Yeah Tony I am mad at Margret not you." Gibbs assured.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Gibbs assured.

"Hey Tony I saw the other kids went down to the playground." Jack said.

"Yeah but I can't go cause I'm hurt." Tony replied sadly.

"Oh that's too bad." Jack replied.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Well how about we hang out until dinner is ready?" Jack asked.

"Okay" Tony replied.

* * *

Abby, Timmy, and Ziva chased each other around the playground. Abby climbed to the top of the monkey bars and sat down on the wooden platform. Swinging her legs over the side she giggled and dared Timmy and Ziva to join her. Ziva agreed and scampered up the bars. Timmy on the other hand remained at the bottom.

"Come on Timmy!" Abby cried.

"Are you rooster?" Ziva asked.

"What? It's chicken Ziva." Timmy replied.

"Come on don't be chicken!" Abby cried.

"Yeah bwack, bwack! Bwack!" Ziva cried running around the platform flapping her arms like wings. "AGGHH" she cried losing her footing. She fell and was able to grab on to the edge of the platform. She cried and kicked out of fear.

"Timmy do something!" Abby yelled.

"Ziva!" Timmy yelled climbing up the monkey bars.

He was able to grab Ziva and hold her while she climbed back up on to the platform. Unfortunately for Timmy he lost his gripping as he was climbing down. He crashed to the ground.

"TIMMY!" Ziva and Abby cried in unison jumping down.

"Oh Timmy I'm so sorry I picked on you!" Abby cried.

"Me too especially since you fell after saving me." Ziva added.

"I'm okay." Timmy replied pulling himself up.

"AGGHH!" Abby yelled.

"What's wrong Abby?" Timmy asked.

"T...Timmy?" Ziva stammered pointing at his stomach.

"What?" Timmy asked looking down. "Agh!" he cried looking down and noticing the piece of glass sticking out of his stomach.

"Abby you stay with Timmy and I'll go get Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Are you sure?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I was on cross country at my old school." Ziva replied.

"Alright" Abby replied.

* * *

Jack took Tony's hand and led him out to the backyard. Last year when the whole family was there he, Gibbs, Abby, and Kate had built a picnic table out back. Jack smiled sadly at the memory of Kate. It was the last time he saw her alive. She was sick with the flu and stayed home with Margret when they visited for Thanksgiving.

"Are you okay Mr. Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Please call me grandpa or Jack." Jack replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes it is alright." Jack replied.

"Okay but you seem really sad Jack?" Tony asked.

"Well did Gibbs ever tell you about Kate the other child they fostered." Jack asked.

"Yeah and it made him really sad." Tony replied.

"Well I was think about her and it made me a little sad." Jack replied.

"Do you really like me?" Tony asked.

"Yes I do." Jack replied leaning in to hug Tony. Accidentally hitting Tony in the leg with his cane in the process.

"AGGGHHHH! NO!" Tony cried.

Tony through himself to the ground and started kicking and screaming bloody murder. Jack didn't know what to do. He just watched in shock until the backdoor swung open.

"What's the hell is going on out here?" Margret demanded.

"Dad is everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know I just bumped him with my cane and he started freaking out. All I was going to do was hug him." Jack replied.

"You have to be really careful with Tony. The abuse he suffered from his father was really bad and he may never be okay." Gibbs explained.

"Poor little guy." Jack replied.

"Will you stop making excuses for him?!" Margret demanded.

"I am not making excuses. He is broken." Gibbs replied.

"Which is exactly why we should give up on him and focus on the kids that actually have the future!" Margret yelled.

"Oh that's great! Just give up on a child!" Gibbs yelled.

"You just like him because he is a permababy and that way he won't grow-up like the others will!" Margret yelled.

"He was already forced to grow up too fast!" Gibbs yelled.

"Well how about he acts like it!" Margret yelled.

"Waaaahhhh!" Tony cried.

"HEY!" Jack yelled.

Gibbs and Margret stopped screaming and turned to Jack in shock. Jack almost never raised his voice.

"Look at what you did." Jack replied holding the sobbing Tony.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry." Gibbs replied.

"Ugh!" Margret yelled storming off.

"GIBBS!" Ziva yelled running into the backyard.

"Ziver what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy's hurt!" Ziva cried.

* * *

Gibbs didn't say anything he just chased grabbed Ziva's hand and ran with her back to the playground. They found Abby holding Timmy's hand. Sitting underneath the jungle gym. Gibbs picked Timmy up and ran to the town doctors office. Dr. Miller was just locking up to head home. When Gibbs arrived.

"Dr. Miller! You can't leave we have an emergency!" Gibbs cried.

"What happened?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yeah kids what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"We were playing on the jungle gym and Timmy wouldn't come up. So we started teasing him and then Ziva fell and Timmy climbed up to help her. Cuase she was dangling on the edge." Abby replied.

"He caught me but then he fell and landed on glass." Ziva replied.

"We'll discuss this later." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Dr. Miller took Timmy into his office and stitched him up. Since he wanted to watch Timmy for a while. Gibbs took the girls home. Margret, Jack, and Tony had already started supper. When they arrived.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah how is he?" Margret asked.

"Why isn't he here? He didn't die right?" Tony asked.

"Don't be stupid Tony!" Margret warned.

"He's alright. He just has to stay with the doctor for a while." Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Margret asked.

"The kids were teasing Timmy and Ziva slipped on the jungle gym. Timmy saved her but fell himself and landed on some glass."

"Why were you two being mean to Timmy? He's a good boy." Margret asked.

"Both of you write me a one page essay on why you don't bully. Both your brothers got hurt because of your teasing." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Abby replied.

"If we have to." Ziva added.

"Timmy will be doing the same thing when he gets home." Gibbs replied.

"But he's hurt and why does Tony not have to write one?" Margret asked.

"Because he didn't do anything and besides he had to write one when he glued Timmy's hands to the keyboard." Gibbs replied.

"Whatever" Margret replied.

* * *

Timmy was able to come home an hour later. Once he got home Jack took the kids upstairs so that he could show them their rooms.

"Alright Abby and Ziva you two will be sharing the girls room." Jack said standing outside a room that was painted a soft yellow color with red roses painted on the walls one side and brown horses on the other. The side with the roses had black bed sheets with red and white skulls on it. The one with the horses had no sheets on the bed.

"Was that?" Ziva asked.

"It was Kate's side." Jack replied.

"Oh" Ziva replied.

"It's alright. I am sorry there are no sheets but I stripped them after Kate died." Jack explained.

"It's okay" Ziva replied.

"I don't have those sheets anymore I sent them to Jethro and Margret but I have a few sheet sets in the closet." Jack replied.

"Okay" Ziva replied.

"I have pink kittens, white with rainbows, and camo pattern." Jack explained.

"Camo" Ziva replied.

Jack got the sheets from his linen closet and made Ziva's bed for her. Then he led Timmy and Tony to the boys room. It was painted a light blue. One side had yellow stars painted on the walls and Star Wars bed sheets. The other side was blank and much like Ziva's side had no sheets.

"Tony I will get you some sheets but I didn't know what you liked." Jack replied.

"I'm not going to have to have pink kittens or rainbows am I?" Tony asked.

"No I got those for Ziva just in case she liked that kind of stuff. For you I have another set of camo, something from that movie Ratatoullie, and footballs."

"Footballs please I am scared of rats." Tony replied.

* * *

Jack nodded and got the sheets he made Tony's bed just like Ziva's and then headed to bed. Abby, Ziva, and Timmy finished writing their letters and then watched Abby's "iCarly" DVD. Tony watched for a while but fell asleep on the couch. Ziva ran upstairs and got Gibbs who carried Tony up to bed. Much to Jack's chagrin that caused him and Margret to get into another fight. Around eleven they heard sirens followed by a car screeching to a halt and somebody pounding on the front door.

"Is everything okay Jackson?" Sheriff Thadius asked.

"Yes it is Walter." Jack assured.

"Well we have gotten several noise complaints about this residence." Sheriff Thadius replied.

"Leroy's been fighting with Margret." Jack replied.

"What's that punk angry about now?" Sheriff Thadius asked.

"Problems with one of the kids." Jack replied.

"What's wrong?" Sheriff Thadius asked.

"Well she thinks I am letting Tony act babyish so that he can be my little boy forever!" Gibbs yelled coming down the stairs.

"No you let him take advantage of you! I bet his dad wasn't that bad and he isn't traumatized at all he's just a spoiled little brat!" Margret shot back.

"Never got what you saw in her Margy." Sheriff Thadius replied.

* * *

Gibbs threw his arms up in the air in frustration and stormed back upstairs. He slammed the door of the parents room. It was painted white and had pictures of the kids Kelly, Maddie, Abby, Kate, and Timmy. Gibbs had brought a few of Tony and Ziva he planned to put up later. It also had several pieces of art. Paintings of flowers and plants on Margret's side and Military and car paintings on Jethro's side. Gibbs was just starting to fall asleep when he heard screams coming from the boys room. He ran down the hall and flung open the door. He found Timmy sitting up in bed looking slightly frightened. Tony was sitting up in his bed kicking and screaming.

"No! Please don't! Help!" Tony cried.

"Tony what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad was hitting me and you tried to stop him but he started beating on you. Then he started to hit the others. You were hurt real bad. Like I think everything was broken and you were dying." Tony sobbed.

"Aw Tony I'm just fine." Gibbs assured.

"Leroy what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Tony just had a nightmare that's all. I think I'll take him to bed with me." Gibbs explained.

"You sure Margret won't mind?" Jack asked.

"It's weird she never came back to bed after Walt came over." Gibbs replied.

"I hope they're okay." Jack replied.

"They're?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah she and Walt went out for a walk. Figured she'd be back by now not very far you can walk in Stillwater." Jack replied.

* * *

**A/N: First off I haven't seen Heartland in a long time and don't remember the sheriff's name. So since I just made it up. So let me know if you know the real name or if he mentioned being married or gay or anything like that. I will hopefully be able to update again on Friday. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Time Together

Jack offered to take Saturday off from the store and take the kids to the swimming hole. By the time the day arrived things were deteriorating for the Gibbs family. Jethro and Margret were spending close to every waking hour at each others throats. Sheriff Thadius was coming over everyday to "check on" Margret and they were spending a lot of time together. The kids were waiting downstairs in their bathing suits for Jackson to come down and take them swimming. Since Tony couldn't be in the sun because of his burns he and Gibbs were going to spend the day together. Jack finally walked down the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Dad what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Bad news guys Melisa just called me and I'm afraid she has a nasty summer cold and can't come in to work." Jack replied. Melisa was Jack's weekend and afternoon help in the store.

"Could you call Jamie?" Gibbs asked.

"She and Dave took the kids camping this weekend." Jack replied.

"No fair!" Abby cried.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ziva asked.

"This stinks." Timmy added.

"Hey it's okay I can take you guys. I don't mind." Gibbs assured.

"But I can't go in the sun! What am I supposed to do?" Tony asked.

"Aw Tony I'm sorry I forgot about that." Gibbs replied.

"What's going on?" Margret asked coming down the stairs.

"I have to go to work. The girl I hired to help me is sick." Jack replied.

"Oh well that's too bad." Margret replied.

"So I am taking Timmy and the girls swimming." Gibbs replied.

"That's good they deserve to have fun." Margret replied.

"What are your plans?" Gibbs asked.

"Just going out." Margret replied.

"Well can you take Tony with you? He can't go in the sun." Gibbs asked.

"Oh I don't know. I mean this is our day off." Margret added.

"Yes and I am taking the other kids out all you have to do is take Tony with you." Gibbs replied.

"I said no." Margret replied.

"Well fine! Just blow off your son! That'll be good for him!" Gibbs yelled.

"You're blowing him off too!" Margret argued.

"So first I spend too much time with Tony! Then I'm blowing him off to spend a couple hours with the other kids!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sometimes Jethro!" Margret yelled storming out of the house.

"Come on kids we're leaving!" Gibbs yelled.

"What about me?!" Tony cried.

"Well I can't really manage the store by myself these days. So how about you be my assistant?" Jack asked.

"Okay" Tony replied wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come on Tony we have to get to work." Jack replied gripping Tony's hand.

* * *

Gibbs walked with Timmy, Abby, and Ziva to the local swimming hole. He pulled off the San Francisco FD t-shirt he was wearing off and stuck his cellphone in the bag of toys that Abby had brought. He helped Abby and Timmy apply sun-screan to their fair skin. Before applying some to the area's where he and Ziva had scars. Timmy couldn't get his stitches wet but he could wade and he had brought along his notebook so he could work on his latest short story. He had wanted to bring one of his hand held video games or his laptop but Gibbs had refused to allow that. Abby and Ziva smiled and took each others hand then jumped off the dock together. Gibbs sat on the edge and dipped his toes in the water. He remembered when he was little his mom would take him here. Sometimes his dad and LJ would come down and join them after work and they would have a picnic dinner. He really wished that she was still alive or LJ was still around. One of them would know what to do to his situation with Margret. He didn't understand what she had against Tony. Sure he had a lot of problems and was not the easiest child in the world to care for but he was all really sweet boy. All he wanted was a safe and loving family. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Timmy had come and sat down next to him.

"Hey Gibbs are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Oh yeah I'm just thinking about stuff." Gibbs replied.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

"Just some grown-up stuff you don't need to worry about." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Timmy replied.

"Hey how about you take this squirt gun and go play with your sisters." Gibbs replied.

"Alright!" Timmy cried.

* * *

Abby and Ziva swam out to about halfway across the swimming area. Ziva didn't really have a lot of experience with swimming growing up in Israel. So she wore water wings. Abby cupped her hands and sprayed Ziva in the face with water. Ziva looked shocked for a moment and then fired back. Abby giggled and tried to swim away.

"I'm gonna get you Abby!" Ziva cried splashing at her.

"No your not!" Abby cried.

"Hey guys come here!" Timmy called.

Abby and Ziva looked at eachother and swam back to the shore. Timmy smilled, laughed, and sprayed each of them in the face with a water gun.

"Timmyyy!" Abby sqeualed.

"Hey!" Ziva yelled.

The kids spent the next twenty minutes spraying and splashing each other with the water. Until Timmy ran off to go work on his writing. Abby and Ziva spent the rest of the time swimming aroind in circles and chasing eachother.

* * *

Jack and Tony were in the middle of a slow day at the store. Jack had Tony sweep the floor and restock a few smaller items. While he minded the register.

"I'm bored." Tony whinned.

"Well I have to use the bathroom then I'll make us some lunch." Jack replied.

"Okay. Do you have a TV here?" Tony asked.

"I do not just the old radio." Jack replied.

"Well do you have anything to read?" Tony asked.

"Just some boring old man books." Jack replied.

"Is there anything to do?" Tony asked.

"You know I think I have Leroy's old high school yearbook in the back. Mine too I belive." Jack replied.

"Aw cool can I see them?" Tony asked.

"Yes but you have to be very careful they are old and fragile." Jack replied.

"I know my mom had a bunch of old photo albums and stuff." Tony replied.

* * *

Jack smiled and walked off to the back. After he finished in the bathroom. He went over to the back shelf where he kept some personal belongings. He grabbed his and Leroy's old yearbooks. He was mildly surprised he still had his. He also grabbed a couple of his old photo albums thinking that Tony would enjoy them. He walked out into the main room and handed Tony the books. His eyes lit up when he saw all that he had to look at. He sat cross legged on the floor and opened one of the albums. He stared intently at a picture.

"What are you looking at Tony?" Jack asked.

"Leroy Jethro Moore" Tony read.

"Oh he was my best friend. I even named your daddy after him." Jack replied.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked.

"We got into a really bad fight." Jack replied.

"After Gibbs's mom died?" Tony asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Jack asked.

"Becuase when I asked about Gibbs's mom the others said you would hate me becuasue you and LJ got in a fight after she died." Tony replied.

"Oh" Jack replied.

"What was Gibbs's mom like?" Tony asked.

"Oh she was very nice and a really good cook. Here there are some pictures of her in my yearbook." Jack replied opening the yearbook. To the supurlative page where he and Ann were listed as cutest couple.

"Aw cool. They really do those? Hey are there any pictures of LJ?" Tony asked.

"No he didn't go to my high school." Jack replied.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Well because school's were segregated back then." Jack replied.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"Well it means the seperated the caucasian's from the black kids." Jack replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Shouldn't you have learned that in school?" Jack asked.

"No well maybe. I have to take retard class." Tony replied.

"What is retard class?" Jack asked.

"It's what the other kids call the classes. That kids like me have to take. The dumb kids." Tony replied.

"Oh special ed class." Jack replied.

"I'm stupid." Tony replied.

"No you are not." Jack replied.

"Hey Jack you don't hate me for bringing up Gibbs's mom do you?" Tony asked.

"No" Jack replied.

* * *

Margret sat on Sheriff Thadius's bed. She heard him shuffling around in the bathroom. He had been flirting with her. Ever since the first time she came to Stillwater. This wasn't the first time she had been in his bed. She had felt bad the first time they slept together. Now however things were different. She was sick of Leroy and his babying Tony. To be honest she hated that kid.

"You ready?" Ed asked.

"Yes" Margret replied undoing her blouse.

"So that Tony kid. Is kind of horrible isn't he?" Ed asked.

"He is I don't see why Leroy loves him so much." Margret replied.

"Well because he's just a little ass hole just like Leroy was when he was a kid. You know he one time shoved a kid down the stairs. All he did was say that he didn't blame Jethro's mom for killing herself." Ed replied.

"Jethro's mom killed herself?" Margret asked.

"Yeah" Ed replied.

"I think Tony's mom did too. I don't blame her though." Margret replied.

"Careful Jethro doesn't shove you down the stairs too." Ed replied.

"He won't. He may lose his precious job and Tony." Margret replied.

"True" Ed replied.

"Can I tell you something?"Margret asked.

"Sure" Ed replied.

"I wish that Tony had died in that explosion." Margret replied.

"Only if he took Jethro with him." Ed replied.

* * *

Jack and Tony spent the rest of the afternoon. That Jack wasn't helping customers looking over the yearbooks and photo albums. About an hour before closing Tony fell asleep curled up in a ball behind the counter. Jack looked over at the small boy. He had stuck his thumb in his mouth and was holding a picture of Leroy in his ROTC uniform in the other hand. It was kind of nice to have a child around who wanted to stay young. Leroy had grown up way to fast. Ann always said he was born thirty. He couldn'e believe it had been over forty years. He did miss LJ too he really did. Maybe just maybe it was time to put the past behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Gibbs will find out soon enough and there will be a lot of drama. Next chapter will be the last in Stillwater though but then little Jimmy is back. New update as soon as possible. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Tony's Birthday

It was the Gibbs's last day in Stillwater. It was also Tony's tenth birthday. Gibbs had called in several favors from Vance, Fornell, and a few of his other contacts to retrieve that information. He would probably spend the rest of his career making them up but it didn't matter his son knew what his birthday was. He could not imagine being ten years old and never having a birthday party. Let alone not even knowing your birthday. He had also learned that Tony's mom had had the same type of cancer that his had but had died in some kind of accident. Gibbs had been able to give each of the kids some money to buy him a small present from Jack's store. He poked his head in the boys room to wake Tony up. Unlike the girls Tony was not a morning person. Timmy wasn't either but he had woken up to Skype with one of his camp friends.

"Hey Tony come on it's time to get up." Gibbs called.

"Aw man do I have to?" Tony asked.

"Yeah we have to leave today." Gibbs replied.

"Aw we aren't leaving for hours and I am already mostly packed." Tony whinned.

"Just get up Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied climbing out of bed.

"Hey Tony guess what I found out?" Gibbs asked.

"Timmy's getting called back to his home planet?" Tony asked.

"Tony" Gibbs warned.

"Right sorry" Tony replied.

"Well guess what today is?" Gibbs asked.

"Our last day in Stillwater?" Tony asked.

"No it's your birthday." Gibbs replied.

"What it is how could you find that out? My dad said I didn't deserve to know." Tony replied.

"I called in some favors at work to find out." Gibbs replied.

"Cool thanks Gibbs!" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs was helping Tony change his bandages when he noticed the bruises. He carefully wrapped the bandage around the child's left hand. When he noticed several black and blue splotches going up his arm. He pulled Tony closer to try and get a better look. Tony let our a small sniffle and pulled back. That's when Gibbs's fears were confirmed. Both Tony's arms and legs were covered with bruises.

"Tony what happened to you?" Gibbs asked.

"I fell down the stairs." Tony lied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't want to bother you." Tony replied.

"You wouldn't be bothering me especially if you could be hurt." Gibbs replied.

"I'm not good enough for you!" Tony cried running off.

* * *

An hour later Gibbs had gotten Tony calmed down and brought him to Jack's store. For his surprise party. It was just Gibb, Jack, the other kids, and Margret if she cared to show up that is.

"SURPRISE!" Jack, Abby, Timmy, and Ziva yelled.

"Is this for me?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's your birthday isn't it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Tony. Cause we love you." Ziva replied.

"Do you like it son?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe this is my first birthday party." Tony replied.

"Sorry it's not better but there's an event at the school and all the kids are there." Jack replied.

"Don't worry about it my sister's birthday is July 4th so everybody is always out of town. So we have he unbirthday party. When we have my real birthday party." Timmy replied.

"Yeah really it's okay." Tony replied.

* * *

Jack made hot dogs and cake for the party. Then it was time for Tony to open his presents. Timmy had gotten him a notebook and pen, Abby had gotten him a keychain with spiders on it, and Ziva had gotten him a toy water gun. Gibbs had gotten Tony a Philadelphia PD t-shirt so he could be like him. Jack had gotten him a teddy bear with an Ohio State letter jacket.

"A teddy bear?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I noticed you didn't have one. If you don't like it I can put it in my donation box and get you something else." Jack replied.

"No I love it I really do. It's just my dad said that if a boy liked teddy bears he's gay and besides toys are for babies anyway." Tony explained.

"Well that's stupid you can play with whatever toy you want no matter what your age." Jack replied.

"Alright well thanks Grandpa Jack." Tony replied.

"No problem T." Jack replied.

The door opened and Margret walked in. She had a small envelope in her hands. She walked over to the table glared at Gibbs then say down.

"Here you go." Margret said tossing the envelope at Tony.

"Nice of you to show up." Gibbs replied.

"Oh like you've never missed a kids birthday party." Margret replied.

"That's different." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy, Margret please don't ruin Tony's party." Jack warned.

"Sorry Tony." Gibbs apologized.

"Thank you Margret." Tony replied.

"No problem." Margret replied with a fake smile.

Tony excitedly ripped open the envelope. His smile was quickly replaced by a look of confusion and fear.

"Oh" Tony said.

"What is it son?" Gibbs asked.

"Look" Tony replied.

Gibbs leaned in closer. To see what was bothering his son so much. Lying on the table in front of him were pamphlets. For various military schools. Gibbs knew for a fact the closest one was five hours away.

* * *

"Military school?!" Gibbs demanded while he and Margret packed their room.

"I figured a leather neck like you would want to man up your boy a little." Margret replied.

"Tony is a great kid but he's not Marine material." Gibbs replied.

"So you admit he's a loser." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't say he was a loser. Not everybody is cut out to be a Marine. He says he wants to help people and maybe be a cop." Gibbs replied.

"Well Military School. Will help with that." Margret replied.

"They will eat him alive! So many people send delinquent children to them that they just assume every kid is evil." Gibbs replied.

"Well he is kind of a bad kid." Margret replied.

"No he is not! He's just confused!" Gibbs yelled.

"We have a train to catch!" Margret yelled.

"FINE!" Gibbs shot back.

* * *

The Gibbs's rode the train back to DC before heading to the beach. Just as they did every year. So they could get their van from the train station and Jethro could check in at the office. After getting the car and being assured that everything was running smoothly at NCIS. They made a quick stop at the house. Everybody dropped off their dirty clothes. Afterwards Gibbs, Timmy, Abby, and Ziva headed back to the car. Margret needed to get the keys to the beach house and Tony wanted the address of Jimmy's group home. So he could send him a postcard. Tony was coming down the stairs. Margret was at the bottom talking on her cell.

"Hold on the boy's coming down the stairs." Margret said.

"Alright I'm ready to go!" Tony cried.

"Hehe yeah I love you too honey." Margret replied.

"Are you talking to Gibbs? Hi Gibbs don't worry! We're done!" Tony cried excitedly.

"Don't you have any manners? Can't you see I'm on the phone?!" Margret demanded.

"Sorry I just wanted Gibbs to know we were ready to go." Tony replied.

"Well I'm obviously not talking to Gibbs!" Margret replied.

"You said I love you and honey. Who else could you be talking to?" Tony asked.

"None of your business!" Margret yelled slapping Tony across the face.

* * *

Gibbs was getting worried. Tony and Margret had been gone a long time and his gut was telling him something was wrong. He told the other kids to wait in the car and that he would be right back. He climbed out of the truck and towards the house. What he saw when he opened the door horrified him. Margret had Tony by the shoulders and was violently shaking him. She lifted him up and kicked him hard in the shins.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs demanded.

"Gibbs help!" Tony cried.

"He was asking for it!" Margret yelled tossing Tony hard on to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch my son again!" Gibbs yelled pulling Magret away from Tony.

"He isn't a real man and neither are you! Sheriff Thadius is a real man! He's the one who told me to discipline Tony!" Margret yelled.

"So not only are you abusing my already abused son but your also cheating on me?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Really it took you this long to figure that out?! I thought you were such a great agent!" Margret yelled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Gibbs yelled.

"Fine but you and your little jerk are not welcome at my family's beach house! The good one's are welcome though!" Margret yelled.

"Like hell I'm leaving my kids with you!" Gibbs yelled.

"FINE! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Margret yelled slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Gibbs slid down to the ground trying to absorb what had just happened. Had he really just said he wanted a fourth divorce. Was his fifth marriage really over? Tony stumbled over and fell into his arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry Tony." Gibbs whispered.

The front door opened. Gibbs tightend his grip on Tony fearing it was Margret coming back. He was relieved that it was just Abby, Timmy, and Ziva.

"Gibbs what's going on?" Ziva asked.

"Are we still going?" Timmy asked.

"Is Tony okay?" Abby asked.

"Kids we need to talk." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: There Gibbs finally got rid of her. Next chapter will have the Gibbs's new vacation plan and Jimmy will be back. Should update sometime next week. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Break Up

Gibbs looked around the table at his three wide eyed children. Tony was sitting on hi lap. He was already far to aware of what was going on but Gibbs thought. That he would benefit from hearing the explanation along with the other kids.

"So do you guys understand what I just told you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Abby replied.

"Yes sir." Timmy added.

"Uh-Huh" Ziva added.

"Do you have any questions?" Gibbs asked.

"Does this mean I am going to have to move back to Japan?" Timmy asked.

"I am going to talk to your parents." Gibbs replied.

"Other than Margret and maybe Timmy are we going to get to stay a family?" Abby asked.

"Yes Tony and Ziva aren't fully adopted yet but I have people who can help us stay together." Gibbs assured.

"Why was Margret mean to Tony? She was always so nice to us?" Ziva asked.

"I do not know Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sad Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"A little but I have you guys so I will be okay." Gibbs assured.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Hey Tony I left my glasses in the van. Could you run get them for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Tony replied.

* * *

"Alright guys we need to discuss something while Tony's gone." Gibbs announced after he was sure Tony was gone.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"You guys need to promise me that you won't blame Tony for what's happening." Gibbs replied.

"I promise." Timmy replied.

"Yeah Gibbs we promise." Ziva added.

"Why would we blame Tony?" Abby asked.

"That's what I needed to hear and Abby I know you wouldn't but I just had to hear it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs decided that even though Tony seemed fine. He should probably be checked out by a professional. He also knew that it would be nearly impossible to get Tony to the hospital while he was lucid. So he decided to take the kids back to HQ and get him checked out by Ducky. They passed Leon heading home as they made their way to the elevator.

"Jethro I told you everything was fine. You go on vacation with your family." Vance greeted angerly.

"Leon we aren't going to the shore this year. We are going to see Ducky right now." Gibbs replied.

"Oh no please tell me it's just a little thing and that Margret and the kids are alright?" Vance asked.

"It's over between Margret and I. I caught her abusing Tony. She was cheating on me too. I could work past that but I can't be with someone who hurt my son." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon. Um I need to get Tony checked out by Ducky and it's going to be hard on Tony. Can I leave the other kids up in the bullpen for a bit?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course. Oh yeah um Margret didn't abuse you guys too did she?" Vance asked.

"No she was always super nice to us. That's why it's so surprising." Ziva said.

"She hardly ever spanked me. I don't know about Timmy and Ziva." Abby added.

"Yeah she was strict but never mean." Timmy replied.

"I don't know she seemed to hate Tony." Gibbs said.

"Well if you need any help. Just let me know. Oh and NCIS allows up to six months family leave. If you need extra time." Vance explained.

"No I'm taking my last two weeks and then getting everything back to normal ASAP." Gibbs replied.

* * *

When Gibbs got up to the bullpen with the other kids. He wasn't surprised the screens were turned to ZNN. What did surprise him was how many people were crowded around them. He told the kids to sit at his desk and wait for him. He walked over to his friend Agent Carson.

"Molly what's going on? I was assured it was a boring day here." Gibbs asked.

"Y...You haven't seen the news?" Molly asked.

"No I just got back to town and have some stuff to deal with." Gibbs replied.

"I...It's so horrible. L...Last ni...night o...one of th...the ch...children's homes was sh...shut d...down by f...family s...services. Th...they were able to pla...place m...most o...of the ch...children in...in emergency f...foster c...care or oth...other gr...group h...homes b...but one little b...boy dis...disappeared. He...he's a...a di...diabetic a...and b...been wi...without h...his in...insulin. Th...they've c...called for everyone to be on the lookout." Molly explained.

"No" Gibbs whispered.

"The kids sh...shouldn't hear this. I...I'll switch it off." Molly replied.

"Thanks I am taking Tony down to Ducky. Can you watch the others?" Gibbs asked.

"Is he okay?" Molly asked.

"I caught Margret abusing him. I just want to be sure." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Gibbs that's horrible! I hope Tony will be okay!" Molly cried.

"He will be especially since I kicked Margret out." Gibbs replied.

"I'm so sorry Jethro my divorce was bad enough and there were no children involved. This being your fourth can't help much either." Molly said.

"Ir's not." Gibbs replied.

"Call me if you ever need to talk. We can get coffee." Molly offered.

"Thanks Molly I the kids especially Abby and Ziva are going to need a positive female role model." Gibbs replied.

"Alright well you should get Tony checked out." Molly replied.

"Right. Come on Tony let's go see Ducky!" Gibbs called.

"Aw do we have to?" Tony asked.

"It's either Ducky or the hospital." Gibbs warned.

"Fine let's go to Ducky." Tony whined.

* * *

Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to slide open. Once him and Tony were in the elevator. He pressed the button that would take him to the morgue. The elevator started it's slow descent down to the bottom level of NCIS. Gibbs felt Tony's grip on his hand get tighter and tighter. It was strange to him Tony had been in the elevator several times before and never seemed uncomfortable. Now all of the sudden it was like he was scared to death. Gibbs looked down at his son. He had this strange terrified far off look on his face. Almost like he didn't know where he was. Gibbs's mind of course went to all these dark places. What if she had given Tony brain damage from shaking him? Gibbs couldn't even think her name right now. He should have left when she first started acting like she disliked Tony but he didn't. He was a terrible father. Tony had already been in a home with one abusive parent and another who let it happen and now he was in another one. Sure Gibbs had thrown Margret out but after she had already attacked him. Tony deserved better than him. He really did.

"Tony buddy are you okay?" Gibbs asked as the elevator came to a stop.

When he didn't get a response. He picked Tony up, cradled him in his arms, and raced down the hall to Ducky.

* * *

"Duck! You gotta help me!" Gibbs cried racing through the door.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Ducky asked.

"Something's wrong with Tony!" Gibbs cried.

"Oh dear well bring him over here right away!" Ducky ordered.

Gibbs ran over to the autopsy table where Ducky was standing. With a now shaking Tony. He handed his son over the the doctor. Who gently lowered him onto the table.

"What happened Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"We were about to leave for the beach but Margret and Tony were taking a long time inside. So I went in to check on them. Margret she was shaking Tony and yelling at him." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear that's horrible Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Oh Dear well I will look him over. Now I know Anthony is not fond of hospitals but if I say you need to go you must go." Ducky explained.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied.

"Well the good news is that his pupils seem normal. Now were there any other injuries?" Ducky asked.

"She kicked him in the shins and threw him to the floor. He has all these bruises on his arms and legs. I think this has been going on a while and I didn't see it! I didn't even see that she was having an affair with Sheriff Thadius!" Gibbs yelled.

"I am sorry you and the children have to go through all this especially Anthony." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied.

"Alright well let's get you checked out Anthony." Ducky said sitting Tony up on the table and picking up one of his arms to take a better look.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Tony cried kicking at Ducky.

"Anthony relax" Ducky said trying to calm the boy.

"WAAAHHH! NO!" Tony cried.

"Tony calm down it's just Ducky. You're okay nobody is going to hurt you." Gibbs assured gently shaking his son's shoulder.

"What? G...Gibbs where am I?" Tony asked.

"You are at NCIS. I took you down the the morgue so Ducky can check you out." Gibbs explained.

"Am I hurt bad?" Tony asked.

"Thankfully I don't think it is anything to serious." Ducky said.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"I am going to push down on some places where you have bruising and I want you to tell me if it hurts. You need to be completely honest with me. So that we can get you an x-ray to make sure nothing is broken." Ducky explained.

Tony nodded and Ducky began to inspect Tony's bruises. Thankfully he found no evidence of broken bones. The last thing he did was ask Tony questions similar to the ones he was asked after the explosion.

"Well good news Jethro Anthony seems like he does not require further medical attention." Ducky said after finishing the exam.

"Great but what about when I first brought him in?" Gibbs asked.

"I do not know Jethro just watch him and if he starts acting strange again take him to the hospital." Ducky replied.

"No hospital" Tony moaned.

"No hospital for now anyway but if I say you need to go we are going." Gibbs said.

"Okay" Tony replied.

"Well have fun on your vacation Jethro." Ducky told them.

"We aren't going on vacation. Margret banned Tony and I from the house and I am not letting the other kids go." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well you need a vacation." Ducky said.

"Where am I supposed to find a place that I can afford and take four kids too in the middle of July last minute?" Gibbs asked.

"Go to my cabin. Do you remember where it is? It's only about three hours from here. Go and you and the children enjoy yourselves. Get away from Margret who will be collecting her things and try and forget about the recent events." Ducky offered.

"Well if it's okay with you. Yeah I know where it is." Gibbs replied.

"The key is in mother's old jewelry box in my living room." Ducky explained.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied.

"Oh one more thing I believe I forgot to turn off the television in my bedroom when I left this morning. So don't freak out and start shooting if you hear people talking." Ducky explained.

"Aw one time!" Gibbs whined.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Several years ago my glasses were broken at a crime scene and so I sent Jethro to my house to get a backup pair. Now my mother had several corgi dogs at the time and when she for a ladies day out wiith some of her friends she left the radio on for them. Anyway Jethro gets to my house and hears a voice. Naturally he thinks somebody had broken into the house. He yelled for them to show themselves and when thy do not. He runs into mothers room and shoots." Ducky explained.

"I put one bullet in one radio and can never live it down." Gibbs sighed.

"Mother remembered that story til the very end and it always brought her joy." Ducky said trying to make his friend feel better.

"Well that's good for her but you know." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yes Director Morrow nearly had a stroke laughing when he heard and Leon being the cocky young agent he was high fived nearly everyone in the Navy Yard." Ducky explained.

"But Vance is your boss." Tony replied.

"He used to be below me but then he kept moving up. I was offered promotions but was happy where I was." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

* * *

Abby, Timmy, and Ziva were thrilled to learn that they would be going to Ducky's cabin. Ducky had taken Abby and Timmy there one weekend so Gibbs, Margret, and Timmy's mom could have a weekend off. Ziva and Tony had never been there but both were glad to have something to do with their dad and siblings.

When Gibbs arrived at Ducky's house he found that the television was left on. While he was searching for the key he was able to hear a few minutes of the news on ZNN. He heard the story about the child who had disappeared through the group home and his fear was confirmed. The missing child was Jimmy.

* * *

**A/N: I will hopefully be able to update by Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Lost and Found

It was almost dark by the time Gibbs and the kids arrived at Ducky's cabin. Gibbs was glad there was at least enough time to take the kids out in the woods to look for firewood. Before it got too dark. They had just picked up a frozen pizza and salad kit on the way to the cabin. Gibbs had gotten hot dogs, hamburger patties and other camping foods for the rest of the two weeks. He was looking forward to teaching the kids how to cook with fire. Tonight however everything was crazy and stressful and the kids were exhausted and upset. So he wanted to make it easy for them and himself.

"Alright guys just carry your stuff in and set it down. So we can go and get some wood for the fire. You can unpack while I cook dinner!" Gibbs called.

"Alright" Abby replied.

"Sounds good." Timmy added.

"Aye Aye" Ziva said.

"On it" Tony said.

* * *

After successfully collecting enough firewood for the night. Gibbs put dinner in the oven and the kids unpacked. The cabin had two bedrooms and a pullout couch. Gibbs took the couch and put the boys in one room and the girls on the other. The place was fancier than he liked but he knew Ducky had bought the place so he could bring his mom before she got too bad and later would go out there when he needed to get away. So it had to have certain accommodations. After unpacking Abby, Timmy, and Ziva went outside to play but Tony didn't feel like it. Gibbs realized that now would be the perfect time to tell him about Jimmy. He was dreading doing it. How do you tell a ten year old their best friend may be dead. Jimmy was the closes friend Tony had outside the family and now he was missing without his insulin. Couldn't that kid catch a break? Then Gibbs felt terrible for thinking that at least Tony was alive and safe. That was more than they could say about Jimmy. God Jimmy that poor kid he needed a family. Sadly Gibbs could not take him in right now. If he was even still alive that is.

"Hey Tony we need to talk." Gibbs said poking his head in the door to the boy's room.

"Come in" Tony replied.

Gibbs walked in sat on the bed beside Tony and stroked his cheek.

"What do you need to talk about? Your not sending me away right?" Tony asked.

"Never" Gibbs assured.

"Then what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Do you remember when we went to NCIS today and they were talking about the little boy who disappeared from the children's home last night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes why?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid that that kid was Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"What?! Is he okay? Please say he's okay! I don't want him to die!" Tony cried.

"I don't know Tony but he hasn't had his medicine for a long time. So he may be gone or if they do find him he may be too sick to survive. I'm really sorry." Gibbs explained.

"No! Jimmy can't die! He's my best friend! Please help him Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"Tony I can't leave you guys in the woods to go look for him." Gibbs tried to explain.

"Then lets go home and you can find him. We can stay at NCIS I'll make sure that everybody is really good." Tony pleaded.

"Well if that's what you want let's eat dinner and then head back." Gibbs replied.

"No it may be too late by then!" Tony cried.

"Well you guys haven't eaten since Stillwater and it will be almost bedtime before we get back to town. So yes we are eating." Gibbs replied.

"If Jimmy dies before we get to him I'm going to hate you forever!" Tony yelled throwing himself down on to his bed.

* * *

Gibbs went into the kitchen to check on the pizza. It still needed another ten minutes to heat. Needing to clear his head. He called Timmy, Abby, and Ziva in and walked outside for a short walk. He got as far away from the cabin as he could where it was still in sight. He ran his hand through his hair and threw his arms up in the air. He couldn't believe what Tony had just told him. How if Jimmy died he'd hate him forever. What was he supposed to do? Nobody had any idea where Jimmy was. Well maybe they did by now. He hadn't heard any news in a while. God what if they had found his body? It was bad enough when they found an adult dead but when they found a child it was just cruel. Today was already a bad enough day. Having to end things with Margret. Now his son's best friend could be dead. This was the first birthday he ever celebrated and it was marked with abuse and divorce and now maybe the loss of a friend. The world was almost as cruel to Tony as it was to him. Except he was a bitter old man. Tony was a sweet sensitive kid. He didn't want him to end up like him. Broken, alone, and miserable forever was not the fate anyone in their right mind would want for their kids.

"I can't take this anymore!" Gibbs yelled kicking a rock.

"Gibbs!" A voice called.

Gibbs turned around and saw Tony running towards him.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"The pizza is ready." Tony said.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." Gibbs replied.

"That's okay Ziva got it out and turned the stove off and everything." Tony explained.

"She did? Did she burn herself? She didn't turn the stove on by mistake it's gas." Gibbs asked.

"No her mom taught her how to use the stove when she was still in Israel. She said she needed to know. Because she could have to be the woman of the house at anytime." Tony explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied he felt bad for Ziva for being forced to grow up so soon but sadly that's just how it was where she came from.

"Why are you out here? You aren't leaving us too are you? I'm sorry about what I said. I was just sad about Jimmy. You can kick me out if you want. I can take care of myself." Tony said.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving and I would never kick you out. I just need to clear my head." Gibbs assured him.

"I think I need to clear my head too." Tony replied.

"Did you eat?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not hungry my tummy feels weird." Tony explained.

"Oh well maybe walking will help. We can't go far though. Because the other kids are still in the cabin." Gibbs explained.

"Alright let's go." Tony replied.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and the two walked into the woods. He heard a sniffling sound and when he looked over he saw that Tony was crying.

"It'll be okay T no matter what happens it will be okay." Gibbs assured hugging his son.

"Gibbs I hear something!" Tony cried.

"It's just cicadas Tony they can't hurt you." Gibbs assured.

"No listen." Tony whispered.

* * *

Gibbs humored Tony and listened. At first he only heard natural noises and tried to determine which one was scaring the child. Then he heard it it was somebody calling for help. Gibbs took off running and Tony unbeknownst to him followed closely behind. When he got to the source of the cries he stopped dead in his tracks. Tony couldn't stop as fast and crashed into him sending him forward. Lying curled up in a ball in the clearing was Jimmy Palmer. Gibbs recognized him from pictures Tony had taken at camp.

"Tony go back to the cabin and call 911 and say that your daddy found Jimmy Palmer. We are in cabin three at Harrison Campgrounds. About two miles fromt the camp store." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

**A/N: Jimmy's alive but is he okay? New chapter should be up on Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N2: New season starts Tuesday. Really hate that Cote aka Ziva is leaving. I came so close to stopping watching after her last episode. I guess considering what other shows are going through I should be glad she is still alive. It just sucks cause Ziva was so cool. Also is it shallow that I am mad that her replacement is a blonde? Sorry for ranting.**


	21. Saved

Gibbs sat beside Jimmy's limp body. He was alive but very weak. Gibbs had no idea what to do. He had no experience with diabetes. He knew that Abby's older brother Luca had it but that he was type 2 from being overweight. The news report said that Jimmy had type 1. He also knew that insulin needed to be kept cold so Jimmy wouldn't have any on him. He was relieved when he heard the sound of little feet running towards him.

"Gibbs I called 911! They're on the way right now!" Tony called.

"Good boy." Gibbs replied.

"Is he okay?!" Ziva called.

"They said to use check his blood sugar!" Timmy called.

"How do I do that?" Gibbs asked.

"With his test strip." Tony replied.

"What's that?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Here" Tony replied unzipping Jimmy's fanny pack and handing him a small electronic looking device.

"What do I do?" Gibbs asked taking the strip from Tony.

"Poke his fingers with it. Jimmy showed me how at camp." Tony explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied poking Jimmy's finger with it.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"46" Gibbs replied.

"That's bad really really bad." Tony replied sounding like he was about to cry.

* * *

The paramedics came and rushed Jimmy away. Gibbs wanted to get information on him but he had to give the cops information about finding Jimmy. Finally the police left and Gibbs walked back to the cabin. He had sent the kids back so they wouldn't be in the way when the emergency vehicles arrived. Tony was half heartedly playing a game of Candy Land with the others.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony I had to talk to the cops while Jimmy was being checked out and taken away." Gibbs explained.

Well can you find out?" Tony asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew even if he could get an update on Jimmy he'd have no idea what the hell they were talking about. He also would have absolutely no idea how to explain Jimmy's condition to Tony. Thankfully he knew someone who would not only know what the doctors were saying and how to explain it to Tony.

"Hey Duck."

"Jethro I just saw the news! I am so glad that you were able to find Jimmy! Everything happens for a reason."

"Thanks Duck I'm glad he's okay too."

"What can I do for you Jethro? You are not the type to brag."

"I need you to get an update on Jimmy and help me explain it to Tony."

"Why of course Jethro. I will call you as soon as I have news."

"Thank you Duck."

"Anytime Jethro."

* * *

It was three hours before Gibbs finally got an update on Jimmy. Tony and Tim were in their room. Tim was writing and Tony was lying on his bed holding a picture of Jimmy. That was another way he was like Gibbs he never wanted to talk about his feelings and when he did it typically ended in yelling. Ziva and Abby were in their room having girl talk or something that warranted him and the boys being banned from the room. His phone rang and he was relieved to find that it was Ducky.

"Whatcha got for me Duck?"

"Well they transported him to a nearby field where he was air lifted to DC Children's."

"Air lifted?"

"It's not near as bad as it sounds Jethro. The small county hospital near where you are does not have the equipment to treat him properly. DC children's however has specialists in juvenile diabetes who can give him the care he requires. They only air lifted him since he needed care faster than he would have gotten from being transported on the ground."

"Please tell me he's going to be okay?"

"Yes his blood sugar is dangerously low but he seems to be responding well to the treatment. Aside from that he has a severe sunburn and sun poisoning. Naturally he is also severely dehydrated and malnourished. thankfully the doctors expect him to make a complete recovery."

"Thanks Duck. Talk to you later."

"No problem Jethro. Oh yeah do you need me to talk to Anthony?"

"Thanks Duck and I think I can handle it."

"Well if you sure but call me at any time if he has any questions and give my best to him and the others."

"Will do Duck."

* * *

"Tim can I talk to Tony privately?" Gibbs asked from the door to the boy's room.

"Yeah sure" Timmy replied jumping off the top bunk and leaving the room with his notebook.

"What is it Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I have news on Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me he didn't die alone?" Tony asked.

"Tony he's still alive." Gibbs assured.

"He is? Is he going to be okay?" Tony asked.

"As of right now everything looks good." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony asked.

"Well his blood sugar is low like really low and it's bad but he seems to be responding to the medicine they are giving him. He also has a really bad sunburn and sun poisoning, and his is dehydrated and malnourished but the doctors are doing everything they can to help him." Gibbs explained.

"Can we see him?" Tony asked.

"I don't think so they took him to the Children's Hospital in DC because they have specialists there who know exactly what Jimmy needs." Gibbs explained.

"Alright. Can I make him a card?" Tony asked.

"I don't see why not." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Ducky sat in the chair next to Jimmy's bed. He had only known this young man a few hours and he had never been awake to talk but Ducky was already attached. He hoped that the doctors predictions were right and Jimmy would make a full recovery with little to no effects. Still he was mentally preparing himself for bad news and trying to think of ways to help Jethro deliver the bad news. The door opened and one of Jimmy's nurses came in to check his vitals.

"How is he?" Ducky asked.

"Well it is still to early to tell but he still is doing very well so far. Considering all he has been through." Jimmy's nurse explained.

"That's splendid." Ducky replied.

"It really is." Jimmy's nurse replied.

"I hate to leave him but he I need to get to bed. This is much later than I am up when I am not working." Ducky replied.

"Oh well he's probably going to sleep for a few more hours." Jimmy's nurse replied.

"Very well." Ducky replied.

"I hope he can find a good home soon and not have to be placed in another group home or bounced from foster home to foster home." Jimmy's nurse said.

Ducky nodded, left the room, and walked to the waiting room. He found an empty couch to sleep on. He closed his eyes except he could not fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. The words of Jimmy's nurse were weighing to heavily on his mind. Jimmy needed a good and loving home. Ducky knew how hard to for a sick or disabled child to find a home especially an older child. Finally he knew what he had to do. The next morning with the help of Agent Carson he went online and applied to be a foster parent.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter should be up between Wednesday and Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Family Time

Jimmy was released from the hospital five days after he was admitted and released into Ducky's care. That was also the day Gibbs's divorce papers from Margret arrived. He knew this because he received a call from Agent Carson who was brining in his mail.

"Gibbs"

"Hi Agent Gibbs this is Molly Carson."

"Oh hi Molly is everything okay?"

"Um I went to take your mail in and there was a thing from the post office saying you needed to pick up a package at the Post Office."

"I asked Ducky to bring in my mail."

"That Jimmy kid was released from the hospital this morning and Ducky is with him."

"Oh is he alright?"

"Yeah he just needs a lot of rest."

"Okay I hope he is feeling better by the time I get home. Tony has been dying to see him."

"He should be well by then. He's doing great today he just didn't get a lot of rest in the hospital."

"That's good. Well I promised the kids I'd take them for a hike." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well have fun. Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Ducky carried Jimmy into his home. He had always regretted not having a family but he also hadn't planned on becoming a new father at eighty years old. However when he met a scared little boy with no family he had to help. The strange thing was when he was in the hospital keeping vigil by Jimmy's side. So many people had asked him if Jimmy was his grandson. One nurse even thought Jimmy was his son and asked where his mom was. He hadn't really had time to get a room ready but Leon had donated some of Jared's old clothes, toys, and books and he had his guest room fairly kid friendly for when Jethro's kids stayed over. Thankfully that was enough for the people at Child Services. However he did have to have a more appropriate enviroment for the inspection. Which was set to happen in two weeks. He was hoping to adopt Jimmy but knew at his age that may be impossible. He would still raise the boy until he was eighteen and if for some reason he could not. He knew that Jethro would be more than happy to take over raising him.

* * *

Gibbs packed a picnic lunch for him and the kids. He was hoping to go on an all day hike but it would have to depend on how Timmy's asthma was. That was the last thing he needed to be in the middle of the woods with a kid having an asthma attack. He also would have to gauge how the kids reacted to the news that the divorce papers were coming in. So far they were handling it reasonably well. Abby seemed to be the most affected Margret had been in her life since she was four years old. It seemed to be bothering Timmy too but the Gibbs's had become a second family to him after his parents divorced. So far Ziva didn't really seem to care either way. Though it was hard to tell exactly how she was feeling. Tony was feeling guilty for the whole thing. Even though Gibbs had told him about a hundred times it wasn't his fault.

"Alright kids let's go!" Gibbs called.

"Hey Gibbs are you alright?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine just thinking about some things." Gibbs assured her.

"Do you have my allergy medicine?" Timmy asked.

"Yes I do." Gibbs replied.

"Can I take the walking stick I found?" Ziva asked.

"Do you promise not to hit anyone with it?" Gibbs asked.

"Only if Tony doesn't annoy me." Ziva replied.

"Ziva" Gibbs warned.

"alright I won't hit anybody." Ziva replied disappointed.

"Hey Gibbs did Jimmy get my card?' Tony asked.

"I don't know I haven't really had time to talk to Ducky since we got here." Gibbs explained.

"Well can we call him when we get back?" Tony asked.

"I guess so." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jimmy Palmer woke up in a unfamilar room. He wondered what group home he was in now he had been in four since his parents died. It had only been about three and a half years now give or take a few months. He didn't remember it very well he was only about three after all but he did remembered his case worker saying that a cutie like him would get adopted right away. Then he got sick and after spending months in the hospital he went to the four group homes not to mention nine or ten foster homes. He knew it was stupid to run away espsecially since he needed medicine but when his case worker told him. That the police had come to his group home because it was being shut down because the people running it were bad and didn't care for the kids properly and that he would be put in another group home. He took off so that he could finally be free. He rolled over in the bed and found himself crashing over the edge. He landed hard on the floor and slammed his elbow onto the table beside the bed.

"Ow!" Jimmy cried rubbing his elbow.

* * *

Ducky was in his bedroom reading one of the pamphlets on diabetes he had been given at the hospital. He had been serving as school nurse for the people at NCIS HQ and a few others at The Navy Yard for long enough to have almost more knowledge of the illness than people who had it. Still the literature helped. When he heard a loud crash coming from Jimmy's room. He raced down the hall and found the boy lying on the floor rubbing his elbow and crying.

"Jimmy are you alright?" Ducky asked voice filled with concern.

"I fell out of bed and hit my elbow!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh dear well come sit on the bed and let me take a look." Ducky replied patting the bed.

"O...Okay." Jimmy sniffed walking over to him.

"Well nothing seems to be broken. It's probably just a bad bruise but if it keeps hurting you. Just let me know and I will take you to the Emergency Room for an X-Ray." Ducky replied inspecting Jimmy's elbow.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"Do you need anything while I am up?" Ducky asked.

"No thank you. Where are the others though?" Jimmy asked.]

"Oh I hate to disappoint you but it's just you and me. Though my friend Jethro has four kids of his own. They are on a camping trip right now but they will be back soon." Ducky explained.

"Oh well my past three homes have been group homes and I was only an only foster child in one home and that was forever ago." Jimmy said.

"Oh well this will be the last place you stay. You will live with me until you are eighteen." Ducky explained.

"What if something happens to you?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Well then you will go and live with my friend Jethro and his children." Ducky explained.

"Jethro? My friend Tony's dad is named Jethro." Jimmy replied.

"Yes my friend is Tony's father." Ducky replied.

"Cool so I'll get to see Tony all the time?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes they are gone for a few more days but I will set up a playdate as soon as possible." Ducky replied.

"Alright!" Jimmy said happily.

* * *

Gibbs sat with his children in a clearing they had found and decided to stop for lunch in. They had just finished eating and now he realized that it was time to tell them about the divorce papers. He knew they were smart enough to know from their first talk that they were divorcing but this would make it official.

"Kids we need to talk about something." Gibbs replied.

"What is it?' Timmy asked.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Abby asked.

"Am I going to get to visit my family in Israel?" Ziva asked.

"Are you sick?" Tony asked.

"No Abby we are not getting a dog at least not right now, Ziva you are too young to go to Israel by yourself, and I am fine Tony." Gibbs explained.

"So what is it?" Timmy asked.

"I got a call from a friend who is bringing in our mail and keeping an eye on the house and she saw a note from the Post Office saying my Me and Margret's divorce papers came in." Gibbs explained.

"Okay" Ziva replied.

"Alright" Timmy added.

"Yes sir" Abby said.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony I'll be okay. We'll all be okay." Gibbs assured.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Ducky and Jimmy so far? I hope to update Friday. Please review and thanks for reading. **

* * *

**A/N2: Last night... I was fairly disappointed with the last Ziva scene and how they resolved Tiva but it wasn't as bad as I thought. Also for anyone who saw the NCIS LA promo for next week. Which will happen will Kensi die or be forced into hiding? She was driving Hetty's car on a race track ICYM.**


	23. The Incident

It happened the day after Gibbs and the kids returned from their camping trip. They returned to find that Margret had taken not only every one of her belongings but also pretty much every piece of food and beverage in the house. She had also taken the microwave, fridge, couch, the television, and computer. Gibbs also found that she had taken a sledge-hammer to his basement. The door had been smashed in half, the railing had been broken off the stairs, his shelves, work table and the surprise he was working on for the kids were all destroyed.

"GIIIIIIIBBBBBBSSSSSS!" Tony yelled running towards the basement.

"Don't come down here the railing is broken!" Gibbs ordered.

"O...Okay" Tony replied.

"Now what's wrong?" Gibbs asked walking up the stairs.

"Something's wrong with my room!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs ran behind Tony in the direction of his son's bedroom. He was hoping it was just Tony getting worked up over nothing as he did so often. unfortunately that was not the case. He turned the corner and looked to find that Tony's room had suffered the same fate as his basement. The door was smashed it wasn't split in half like the basement door just split, the top bunk had been separated from the top, and each half was smashed in half. The other items that had been smashed were his desk, book shelf and toy chest. She had left the window open and rain had damaged the wall. His toys, books, and clothes were water damaged. Gibbs would inspect the damage later. Hopefully at least some of the stuff would be salvageable.

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" Tony asked.

"You will bunk with Timmy until I get something figured out." Gibbs replied.

"What if his room is messed up too." Tony asked.

"ABBY! TIMMY! ZIVA!" Gibbs called.

"What is it Gibbs?" Abby asked running down the stairs.

"Yeah what's going on?" Timmy asked following behind her.

"What's up?" Ziva added being the last one down the stairs.

"Is there anything wrong with your rooms?" Gibbs asked.

"No why?" Ziva asked.

"My laptop charger is missing but I think Jared Vance may have borrowed it." Timmy assured.

"No! It's not!"Abby cried.

"Oh no what's wrong?" Gibbs asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice that Margret had done this to her as well.

"I can't find Bert anywhere!" Abby cried.

"Check under your bed!" Gibbs demanded.

"But Gibbs you have ta help me!" Abby cried.

"I have to deal with some other stuff now." Gibbs informed her.

"What could be more important than Bert being missing?" Abby pouted.

"Somebody trashed Tony's room." Gibbs replied he wasn't sure how to tell the kids what Margret had done.

"Oh no poor Tony." Ziva said emphatically.

"Oh Tony! I'm so so sorry! If I had known what was wrong I wouldn't have been so rude! Abby cried.

"Where's Tony gonna sleep the couch?" Timmy asked.

"No Tim he's going to sleep in your room for a while." Gibbs explained.

"I better go clean up a bit!" Timmy called.

* * *

After Timmy cleaned his room up a bit and Gibbs got Tony calmed down a bit. He realized that they would need some groceries and some new clothes for Tony. He would also need a place for Tony to sleep. He figured Tony could sleep in his sleeping bad at least tonight but he didn't have any clean clothes. So he loaded the kids into the van and drove down town to do some shopping. First they stopped off at SEARS to get some new clothes. It wasn't exactly Tony's style but it was cheap and Gibbs had a gift card that was going to expire soon. Not that he didn't care about Tony but for now he just needed dry clothes. The cheaper the better so that if Margret pulled this crap again he wouldn't be out a bunch of money. He would also need to know exactly where his guns and other weapons were just in case she tried anything. He would take her down to save his son and not think twice about it. Since the grocery store Gibbs liked was directly across from SEARS he decided they could just walk. Since he didn't have a fridge he was just going get something he could put right in the oven along with a few non perishables. After an uneventful trip to the grocery store it was time to go home. They were crossing the street to go back to their car when it happened. Timmy and Abby were fooling around despite Gibbs's warnings not to. They had already made it halfway across the highway to the median and Gibbs was about to run across himself and drag them to the safety of the car. When he saw a car speeding right for Timmy.

* * *

"TIMMY!" Gibbs shouted.

When he didn't get a response he quickly realized that Timmy was listening to his iPod and had his ear buds in. Gibbs hated those things. He got so sick of talking to the kids only to find that they were wearing their ear buds. He knew Timmy was too distracted and if Timmy had his ear buds in Abby probably did too and with how loud she liked her music she would never hear him. Without thinking about it he raced towards Timmy and shoved him out-of-the-way of the car. Timmy tumbled safely back in the median but Gibbs was not so lucky. The car slammed into his body he rolled over the opposite side of the street. Thankfully the car that was moving towards where Gibbs had landed skidded to a halt and the driver jumped out and ran over towards Gibbs.

"Sir are you alright?" The teenage girl asked.

"Carly maybe you should wait in the car." Her boyfriend asked.

"No Luke I am trained in first aid I have too." Carly replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked sitting up.

"My name is Carly James and this is boyfriend Luke Barnes. You were hit by a car are you alright?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I...I my head hurts really bad." Gibbs replied before he leaned over and threw up in the street.

"I'm calling 911." Luke said taking out his cellphone.

"Gibbs is your head hurt? I'm so sorry." Timmy said.

"No Timmy it was the drivers fault." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Abby and Tony had started crying. While Ziva and Timmy just watched in shock. By the time the ambulance arrived Gibbs had fallen unconscious. After the police talked to Carly and Luke about the accident. They drove Timmy, Abby, Ziva, and Tony to the hospital. Since Ducky was Gibbs's emergency contact he was called to the hospital. He would take the kids home as soon as he heard news on his friend.

"Is Gibbs dying?" Tony asked.

"Tony don't say that! Gibbs is going to be okay he has to be!" Abby cried.

"I'm scared." Ziva squeaked.

"I'm so sorry." Timmy mumbled.

"Children calm down. While I have not heard anything yet I can assure you Jethro is a strong man and Timothy this is not your fault." Ducky told them.

"Dr. Mallard." Gibbs's doctor called.

"What is it Susan?" Ducky asked.

"I have good news Jethro is incredibly lucky. We are seriously starting to wonder if anything can kill this man. He managed to get away with only a concussion and some road rash. Naturally he will be sore for a few days but we probably won't even have to prescribe him pain meds. He should be fine with just over the counter drugs. However if he hurts too much he can come to the ER and get a prescription." Dr. Susan explained.

"Thank you so much Susan. Would it be alright if I took the children back to visit him?" Ducky asked.

"I don't see why not just don't stay too long. He needs rest." Susan replied.

"When can he come home?" Ziva asked.

"He is going to have to stay over night so we can watch him and make sure he's okay." Dr. Susan explained.

"Why can't he come home?" Tony asked nervously.

"Well they need to make sure he doesn't have internal bleeding or a blood clot which could cause a stroke." Jimmy explained from his seat on Ducky's lap.

"Jimmy" Ducky tried to warn.

"Like he could become a vegetable which means he is alive but it's like he's asleep and will never wake up. It's like a coma but worse cause his brain is dead but his body is still alive and then they pull the plug which means they turn off his machines and he dies or they don't and like I said he just lies there forever and ever and..." Jimmy continued.

"JIMMY!" Ducky shouted.

"What is it Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"That is enough!" Ducky exclaimed.

"How does such a young man have so much medical knowledge?" Dr. Susan asked.

"Oh sorry it's just I was in the hospital a long time after my family died and then again when I got sick. So I know lots of medical stuff." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Tony had completely zoned out. The doctor had said that Gibbs was going to be just fine but the way Jimmy talked it sounded like he was going to die after all. He was so afraid, upset, and mad. If Timmy had just been paying attention Gibbs wouldn't be hurt at all. He'd be just fine and they'd be at home eating dinner and laughing now.

"Are you guys ready to see Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah!" Abby cried.

"Uh huh I need to apologize." Timmy added.

"I guess." Tony said.

"NO!" Ziva cried.

"Why not Ziva?" Ducky asked.

"I just don't wanna see him." Ziva replied.

"Well alright you and Jimmy can wait out here." Ducky replied.

"Okay" Ziva replied.

"Um hi" Jimmy said awkwardly.

* * *

"Jethro are you up for visitors?" Ducky asked from the door to Gibb's room.

"I guess so Duck. Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Abigail, Timothy, and Anthony young Ziva was not up to seeing you." Ducky replied.

"Sure bring them in." Gibbs replied.

"Go on in children." Ducky replied.

"GIBBS!" Abby, Timmy, and Tony cried in unison.

"Hey guys" Gibbs greeted tiredly.

"Oh Gibbs I'm so sorry!" Timmy cried.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TIMMY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU!" Tony yelled.

"I said I was sorry." Timmy said sadly.

"Tony that was not nice!" Gibbs barked.

"Maybe I need to take the children out." Ducky replied.

"Maybe you do." Gibbs chided.

"Children go back to the waiting room and don't make a sound." Ducky warned.

The kids all nodded and walked back out to the waiting room. They sat beside Jimmy and Ziva. Jimmy was reading one of the grown up books while Ziva was fiddling with the paperclip she kept in her pocket. Abby started comforting Timmy and Tony realized he needed to apologize but he was still mad a Timmy and didn't know what to say. So he went to talk to the grown ups first. He sat silently and waited until Ducky came back and said they were going to his house.

* * *

"Now Anthony the behavior you expressed at the hospital in inexcusable. Jethro and I agreed you are on restriction until you apologize to Timothy." Ducky informed Tony once they got home.

"I can't apologize to him." Tony replied.

"They you will go and wait in my room until you can." Ducky replied.

"Yes sir" Tony replied dejectedly.

Later that night Tony was lying on his back on the floor of Ducky's room. He wished that he hadn't made everybody so mad at him. Why did he always make everybody mad? He was just scared of losing Gibbs. Though maybe he did go a little too far.

"Tony?" A small voice asked.

"Jimmy what are you doing?" Tony hissed.

"I just came to check on you." Jimmy replied.

"Well get out you'll get in trouble!" Tony cried.

"No I won't and besides if I do Ducky's a nice guy it won't be anything too bad." Jimmy assured.

"Your lucky I think Gibbs is going to kick me out." Tony replied.

"No Tony you don't get thrown away every time you make a mistake. Sometimes you just get a spanking or put in time out." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah but I was mean to Timmy even though he could have been hurt." Tony argued.

"Well why were you mean to Timmy? That's not like you at all." Jimmy asked.

"Cause I'm scared." Tony replied.

"Of what?" Jimmy asked.

"Of Gibbs dying he is the first person to be nice to me and I don't want to go back to my real dad." Tony replied.

"Ducky said he's in jail forever or pretty close to it but either way he'll never see you again." Jimmy explained.

"Promise?" Tony asked.

"Course I do." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks Jimmy I feel a little better." Tony replied.

* * *

The next day Gibbs was deemed well enough to come home. Ducky got him checked out and brought him home. He took the kids for the day so that Gibbs could get some more rest. Gibbs was upstairs in his room trying to rest. When he heard noises coming from downstairs. Concerned that it was Margret coming back to do more damage. He grabbed his baseball bat from under his bed and made his way down the stairs.

"Who's there?" Gibbs barked.

"Relax Jethro it's just me. Ducky told me what happened so I am dropping off a few things." Vance explained.

"Thanks Leon" Gibbs replied.

"I brought some food, and a few other things." Vance replied.

"Oh Leon this is too much." Gibbs replied seeing what all Vance had brought him.

"Well I've meant to get rid of the couch Jackie hated it and I thought I could finally use it but I can't even look at it now and the fridge is just my old mini fridge but it will hold you over until you feel like shopping. I am so sorry about everything that's happened." Vance explained.

"Well still it means a lot." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah they caught the person who hit you." Vance said.

"Who and please don't tell me they were targeting Timmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Not it was an older man maybe ten years older than you. When they caught him he had no idea he had even been driving. It was either a Vietnam flashback or a fit of dementia but he's in the hospital." Vance replied.

"Man that's too bad." Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah" Vance replied.

"Did Ducky tell ya about Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"He did and I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Vance replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"What are your plans for the kids should anything happen to you? You work a very high risk job after all." Vance asked.

"Well Timmy can stay with his grandma, Abby's brother Luca said he'd take her, and Ziva has family in Israel but they would prefer she stay in America where she can be safe." Gibbs explained.

"Well what about Tony?" Vance asked.

"I never thought about him." Gibbs whispered.

"Do the others know they will have homes if God forbid anything happened to you?" Vance asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Well there's your problem. Tony has no idea what will happen to him and the others have probably talked about who they'd live with but Tony doesn't know he's also very attached to you. Your death would hurt the other kids but I think it would destroy Tony." Vance explained.

"Oh God I never thought of that but who will take Tony? He's such a challenge. Ducky would have but he's too old for a kid who needs as much as Tony now." Gibbs rambled.

"Well I like him and my kids like him and we have room but he won't need me." Vance said.

"Thank you Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Talk to your boys Jethro. Tell Timmy you aren't mad and neither is Tony and tell Tony he is loved and has people looking out for him." Vance said.

* * *

"Hey Timmy can we talk?" Gibbs asked when the kids got home.

"Yeah sure" Timmy replied.

"Alright let's go up to your room. Tony go play with Abby and Ziva I will be talking to you next." Gibbs informed his boys.

"What is it Gibbs again I am sorry?" Timmy asked.

"No I am not mad we just need to talk." Gibbs replied.

"About what?" Timmy asked.

"Tony" Gibbs replied.

"Why is he so mean now?" Timmy asked.

"He wasn't being mean. He's just scared of losing me." Gibbs explained.

"Well so are me and the girls but we aren't mean." Timmy said.

"It's different for Tony. Sure you both have mean dads but unlike you Tony doesn't have a loving mom, sister, grandma, and step-dad. He just has us and well I didn't think some things through and he wound up thinking he didn't have anyone if anything happened to me." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Timmy said sadly.

"But don't worry Vance said he'd take care of him if need be." Gibbs assured.

"Okay" Timmy replied.

* * *

Gibbs answered a few more of Timmy's questions and then sent him down the hall to play with the girls while he talked to Tony. He made sure Tony knew he wasn't dying or anything but that he had found God parents for him and assured him that he would never see his father again.

"Timmy I'm sorry." Tony apologized as his brother came into their bedroom.

"I forgive you" Timmy replied.

Gibbs smiled at the interaction between his boys. He was glad they were friends again and that they understood how the other felt.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? The thing with the car was from an episode in season three where Gibbs pushed McGee out-of-the-way of a car and Tony was being kind of mean. I think it's like I said in the story and Tony was just afraid of losing Gibbs. Also I could see Jimmy saying stuff like he did at the hospital to children thinking he is helping. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Follow Up

Gibbs had to go back for a follow-up exam. Three days after his accident. He was lucky to get the last appointment of the day. So he could leave the kids with Ducky. He had returned to work two days after the accident but was not allowed back in the field until cleared by his doctors. The day of his appointment. Abby was going to volunteer at the animal shelter with her biological brothers and Ziva had karate class in the afternoon. Since he hadn't yet gotten a sitter he had no choice but to take Tony, Tim, and Ziva with him to work. For the most part things were pretty mundane. Ziva and Tony threw paper balls at each other and tossed insults back and forth. Tim however kept to himself. Which seemed odd to Gibbs normally he was helping Ziva gang up on Tony.

"Kids I'm going to make a coffee run. Stay put." Gibbs ordered.

"Oh Gibbs! Don't move I'll get it for you!" Tim called.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't want you walking all the way from the break room to back here with hot coffee." Gibbs replied.

"No Gibbs it's fine I can get it. I got my grandma her hot tea all the time when she was sick." Tim replied. Refering to his maternal grandmother who had died the year before.

"Well if your sure but make sure the lid is tight, walk slowly and carefully, and take the elevator." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir I'll be right back!" Tim cried.

"HMM" Gibbs said to himself. Something as Abby would say was hinky.

* * *

Tim returned a few minutes later with Gibbs's coffee. He carefully placed it on Gibbs's desk and then sat back down in the chair he'd pulled up.

"Thank you Tim." Gibbs replied.

"Anytime is there anything else you need?" Tim asked.

"No I'm fine." Gibbs assured.

"Well if you need anything else just tell me." Tim replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs replied.

Director Vance's nanny came by to pick up Ziva. So she could carpool with Jared and Kayla. She had to drop off a document for the kid's school for Vance to sign anyway. Ziva grabbed her duffel bag and took off with the Vance children laughing about something that had happened in the last class they had attended. Tony picked up one of the paper balls they'd been playing with and started squeezing it in his hands.

"Tim how about you go play with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No I mean do you need me to do anything?" Tim ask

"No Tim I am fine." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure? You have enough coffee? You need your desk organized? You need anything run up to the director?" Tim asked.

"I have enough coffee for now, my desk is fine, and Leon doesn't like third parties bringing stuff to him." Gibbs replied.

"Well if you need anything else. I guess I'll play with Tony or something." Tim replied.

"Ah" Gibbs moaned rubbing his forehead.

"Gibbs are you okay? Is your head hurting you?" Tim asked.

"A little." Gibbs replied.

"Is it cause of your accident?" Tim asked.

"No when you get to be my age you get headaches if you focus your eyes too long." Gibbs assured.

"Are you sure? Cause I could go down and get Dr. Mallard." Tim offered.

"Actually Tim I think a talk with Dr. Mallard is in order." Gibbs replied.

"Oh alright do you need help getting down there?" Tim asked.

"No Tim I am fine. You stay up here with Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Tim replied.

* * *

"Good afternoon Jethro? Are you feeling alright?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah Duck I'm fine just having trouble with one of my boys." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear what's wrong with Anthony now?" Ducky asked.

"Actually it's Tim this time." Gibbs replied.

"Really Timothy he's typically such a well-adjusted lad." Ducky replied.

"Ever since I git hurt he's been really clingy and acting strangely." Gibbs explained.

"How so?" Ducky asked.

"He's been acting like Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Well that is to expected I mean you were injured pushing him out-of-the-way of a car." Ducky replied.

"Oh God I didn't even think about that. I am a terrible father." Gibbs commented.

"You are not Jethro between the head injury and all that's been on your mind lately." Ducky assured.

"Well what do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"Talk to him. I recommend doing it as soon as possible." Ducky replied.

"I'll go right now." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed another cup of coffee from the pot in Autopsy very few knew about. Before heading back upstairs for his talk with Tim.

"Hey Tony I need to talk privately with Tim. We will be in the elevator if you need anything or anybody comes looking for me." Gibbs said.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

Tim climbed down from his chair and followed Gibbs to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed behind them Gibbs pulled the emergency lever and the elevator jerked to a stop.

"What is it Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"In all the craziness of what happened the other day it completely slipped my mind that you may be upset about what happened to me." Gibbs replied.

"I feel bad I mean it was my fault." Tim replied.

"No it wasn't it wasn't even the fault of the driver it was the fault of whoever let him drive in the state he was in." Gibbs explained.

"Well you still could have died." Tim said.

"I know and I don't want to scare you but I go to work every morning knowing I could never come home again but if I'm willing to risk my life for random strangers I am definitely willing to do it for my kids." Gibbs assured.

"So you aren't mad?" Tim asked.

"Well I'm not happy you ran out in the road like that you know better and I'm not thrilled you had those ear buds in when you knew we would be crossing a busy street and when we were in a big crowded store." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry" Tim replied.

"You are forgiven." Gibbs assured.

"Are you sure Tony doesn't hate me?" Tim asked.

"Tony will never hate you." Gibbs assured.

"And you're okay. I mean you are going back to the doctors." Tim asked.

"I am fine they just like to have you come back after a concussion. Just to be safe." Gibbs explained.

"Alright" Tim replied.

"You feeling better?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tim replied.

* * *

It was decided that Ducky would take the kids back to Gibbs's house. So Gibbs could go straight to his appointment. On the way home Ducky had to stop off to pick Jimmy up from his child care program.

"Hi Tony!" Jimmy called.

"Hi Jimmy." Tony replied.

Hi Ziva! Hi Timmy! Hi Abby!" Jimmy greeted.

"Hey" Ziva replied.

"Hi Jimmy! I've missed you so much!" Abby cried.

"Hi Jimmy I go by Tim now." Tim replied.

"Since when?" Jimmy asked.

"Since this morning apparently Timmy is too childish since he and Abby are taking classes at the middle school and in the AP fifth grade." Ziva replied.

"Oh that's cool." Jimmy replied.

* * *

"Hey kids I'm home!" Gibbs called.

"GIBBS!" Tim called.

"Hi Gibbs how did your check-up go? Is your brain better?" Tony asked. He'd had several concussions in his short life.

"Glad your home Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Hi Gibbs! So glad you're home! I made dinner all by myself!" Abby cried.

"You did?" Gibbs asked.

"She put the lasagna in the microwave." Ducky replied.

"Well I can cook I learned in science club!" Abby argued.

"Yes but I don't want you getting burned on my watch." Ducky replied.

"So how are you?" Tim asked.

"Everything went great the concussion is cleared up and I can return to the field tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Where will we go?" Tony asked.

"I have signed you up for Jimmy's child care program." Gibbs explained.

"You did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah why?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm kind of scared of I mean I don't like kids." Tony replied.

"Tony stop being stupid you are a kid!" Ziva yelled punching Tony on the arm.

"Ziva Ellie David! Go to your room this instant! We do not hit people in this house!" Gibbs ordered.

"Fine!" Ziva shouted running upstairs and slamming her door.

"Tony are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah but my arm hurts a lot." Tony replied.

"I'm sorry" Jimmy replied.

"Hey Jimmy you wanna sleepover?" Tony asked.

"Can I Ducky?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm afraid not Jethro has enough on his plate right now." Ducky replied.

"Aw come on Ducky please?" Jimmy begged.

"I said no James. Now come on we are already late to meet my friend Edward Slater." Ducky replied.

"Aw that sounds boring!" Jimmy whined.

"Well I told him he could come over tonight and it is very rude to break a promise. Besides he said he had news for me." Ducky replied.

"Oh alright" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

Ducky spent the drive home trying to cheer up Jimmy who was still disappointed about not getting to stay over with Tony. Once they returned home Ducky sent Jimmy to get washed up. While he put on some tea for him and Edward. A few minutes later Ducky heard somebody knocking on the door.

"Jimmy come down here and meet Mr. Slater!" Ducky called.

"Fine!" Jimmy called back.

"Hello Edward it is good to see you." Ducky greeted opening the door.

"It's been too long Donald." Ed replied.

"Oh Edward there is somebody I'd like you to meet." Ducky replied.

"You got a girlfriend Donald? Ed asked.

"No Edward this is James Palmer. He is my foster son and I am hoping to adopt him." Ducky introduced,

"It's good to meet you James." Ed greeted.

"Good to meet you too Mr. Slater but I prefer Jimmy." Jimmy explained.

"That's fine" Ed replied.

"So what's your big news?" Ducky asked.

"Well I'm glad you have Jimmy because I was worried she'd be bored." Ed replied.

"Who?" Ducky asked.

"Donald you remember my grand-daughter Breena?" Ed asked.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"Well she is living with me now." Ed replied.

"That's good." Ducky replied.

"Breena you remember Dr. Mallard and this is his foster son Jimmy." Ed introduced.

"Good to see you again Dr. Mallard. It's nice to meet you Jimmy." Breena greeted.

"Hi Breena you are really pretty." Jimmy replied awkwardly.

"So Edward why exactly did you get custody of Breena?" Ducky asked.

"That is a matter I'd rather not discuss in front of the children." Ed replied.

"Oh right Jimmy how about you take Breena and go play and your room or outside?' Ducky requested.

"Okay!" Jimmy said happily.

* * *

"So what happened?" Ducky asked after the children left.

"As you know Sheila was always troubled." Ed started. Sheila was Ed's daughter and Breena's mother.

"I know." Ducky replied sadly.

"Well she never figured out who exactly Breena's father is." Ed continued.

"Oh dear." Ducky replied.

"Anyway back in May she never showed up to get Breena from school. The school required that any child left after three o'five without reason to be there or consent from a parent be taken to the school's daycare program. However that closes up at six thirty and Sheila had still not arrived. The teacher running the program stayed as long as she could but eventually she had to go and get her own children from their programs. She was kind enough to take Breena home with her but she also called the police. They found Sheila three days later." Ed explained fighting off tears.

"What happened?" Ducky asked knowing it was going to be really bad.

"They said it was a drug deal gone bad. She was trying to pass low quality drugs off as the good stuff." Ed continued.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry." Ducky said.

"When they called me to identify her she was so bloated and beaten I didn't even recognize her. I mean I run a mortuary I have for years and nothing could have prepared me." Ed explained.

"Edward" Ducky whispered.

"By the time I even had any idea what was going on they'd already put Breena in the system. It took two months of hell before my lawyer finally got her back to me." Ed continued.

"At least you got her back." Ducky said trying to make things better.

"When I got her back she didn't even know her mother was dead. Telling her almost killed me. She still doesn't know the truth. As far as she knows her mother died in an accident. I know I will have to tell her eventually but I want her to be innocent as long as possible." Ed finished.

"I'm so sorry." Ducky replied.

"It's just been so hard." Ed replied before completely breaking down.

"It's going to be alright Ed. I am here for you and Breena." Ducky assured holding his friend tightly fighting back his own tears.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for ending on such a depressing note. Anyway what do you think? I got some complaints about Gibbs ignoring Tim's feelings in the last chapter and that's my bad. I kind of rushed out the end of the chapter. So did I do a better job this time? Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Day Care

Tony tossed and turned. No matter how hard he tried he could not seem to get to sleep. Across the room the little red light on Tim's laptop flickered in the darkness. Tim was sound asleep in his bed. His own bed holding his plush whatever it was from that weird show about the guy who traveled around time in a phone booth. That he and Abby liked so much. Meanwhile Tony was asleep in the bed Gibbs had bought for him after his old one got smashed. At least he had the teddy bear grandpa Jack had given him. He was so scared about tomorrow. He had to go to daycare for the first time tomorrow. Well the first time since coming to live with Gibbs. He knew it was going to be bad though. Anytime he went anywhere with other kids they were mean to him.

"No! I don't wanna go!" Tony cried kicking his sheets.

"Tonyyyyyy! Go to sleeeep!" Tim moaned.

Tony struggled to sleep the rest of the night. At some point Tim threw his Angry Birds pillow at him. Tony vaguely remembered throwing it back at him and calling him something like McLightSleeper.

* * *

"Abby! Tim! Tony! Ziva! It's time to get up!" Gibbs called.

Tony rolled out of bed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He stumbled downstairs to the kitchen. Abby was already dressed and eating her pancakes. Ziva came in behind Tony. She poured herself some orange juice while Gibbs went to ger her and Tony's breakfast. Tim was the last one down but he had gotten dressed. After breakfast Abby and Tim got in the bathroom while Tony and Ziva got dressed. The kids finished getting ready and piled into the van. Tim was in the front seat beside Gibbs, Abby and Ziva were in the back and Tony was by himself in the way back.

"Is everybody excited about going to daycare?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Abby cried.

"It should be fun." Ziva replied.

"As long as they have a computer or something I'll have fun." Tim added.

"McGeek" Tony mumbled placing his elbow in the door.

"What was that Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess so." Tony lied.

"Tony I know you called him McGeek. I know Tim doesn't have a problem with it but other kids might. So no nicknames unless you get to be friends with the kids first." Gibbs warned.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah sure." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs stopped the van in front of a medium-sized brick building. Since it was the kids first day he had to go and sign them in and fill out some paperwork. Tony was the last one out of the car. Abby was already at the door waiting by the time he got out and Gibbs and the other kids were about halfway up the walk way. Tony nervously clutched his backpack and headed towards the school. He didn't even make it past the car when it happened. He had another flash. He wasn't sure what it was. It was kind of like a dream but it happened when he was awake and when he was sleeping. He was confused he thought daydreams were supposed to be happy but his were scary. It was all so real. He could hear the other kids laughing at him and kicking and beating on him. Tony fell to the ground on his knees, his body shook and silent tears fell down his face.

"Tony are you okay?!" Gibbs called running back to his son.

"I don't feel good." Tony replied.

"Well you don't feel warm." Gibbs commented placing his hand on Tony's forehead.

"I feel really bad though." Tony argued.

"Well what seems to be wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I feel just feel bad." Tony lied. He was scared if he told Gibbs what happened he'd just laugh and say he was watching too much TV like the school therapist had told him last year or worse hit him like his real father had.

"Well Tim said you seemed to have trouble sleeping last night." Gibbs replied.

"Can I please go home?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to work today." Gibbs apologized.

"But we went to work with you yesterday." Tony replied.

"I know but I can go back in the field today and I can't leave you alone in the bullpen while I'm at a crime scene if a case comes up." Gibbs explained.

"Oh alright" Tony sighed.

"Hey you're probably just nervous. Well don't be Tim, Abby, and Ziva will be here with you and this is the daycare Ducky enrolled Jimmy in. So you will have plenty of friends." Gibbs assured.

"Kay" Tony replied skeptically.

* * *

Gibbs took Tony's hand and helped him up. The two walked up to the building where the other kids were waiting. Gibbs led the kids into the office area and instructed the kids to sit down and be quiet.

"I'm here to register my kids." Gibbs told the woman behind the desk.

"I take it you are Mr. Gibbs." The woman replied.

"That's me and it's just Gibbs by the way." Gibbs informed her.

"Alright will I'm Mrs, Jones but you can call me Lexi." Lexi introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Now what do I need to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Just fill out these sign these forms one for each child. Be sure to list any allergies or special needs." Lexi replied handing Gibbs a stack of papers.

Gibbs signed the papers and listed Tim's allergies and the problems with Tony. He also put Dr. Donald Mallard as the children/s emergency contact. He gave permission for his father Jackson Gibbs, Leon Vance, Molly Carson, Ty Baker, Ned Dornegent, Jason Willis, and Sheila and Sean McGee, and Penelope Langston. He also made it clear that nobody else besides himself and the people listed were to even have contact with the children unless he and only him said otherwise. If anyone else tried he was to be contacted immediately.

"It must be stressful being a federal agent. Having to worry about somebody with a grudge against you taking your children." Lexi commented.

"It's not just because I'm a federal agent." Gibbs replied.

"What else is the problem if you don't mind me asking?' Lexi asked.

"My soon to be ex-wife Margret she was abusing Tony. I want to be sure she doesn't hurt him again." Gibbs explained.

"That's horrible." Lexi whispered.

"The worst part is that she didn't lose her teaching job." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After Gibbs finished with his paperwork Lexi led the kids into the room for the elementary school kids. The DC Area Kid's Care Network. Was divided into four rooms. The office, the baby room, the two to five room, the elementary grade's room and the middle grade's and high school. The middle and highs schoolers were down in the basement and designed more like a club house so the kids wouldn't feel like babies. Tony looked around the room Abby had already run off to play with a girl she knew from school, Ziva had gone over to the bookshelf, and Timmy was asking one of the attendants about the computer policy. Finally he saw Jimmy sitting on the play mat talking to a blonde haired girl. Shyly Tony walked over to them.

"Hi Tony this is my friend Breena!" Jimmy said happily pointing to the girl.

"Hi Jimmy, hi Breena." Tony replied.

"I'm Jimmy's girlfriend!" Breena informed him.

"Oh that's nice." Tony replied.

"Hey Tony me and Breena are gonna play house. Wanna join us?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh sure." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony followed Jimmy and Breena over to the corner of the room with a small fake kitchen, washing machine, crib, and work bench. Breena picked up one of the dolls out of the crib and held it in her arms. Obviously she and Jimmy were the parents.

"What do you want to be?" Breena asked.

"I'll be the uncle. Jimmy's big brother." Tony replied.

"Okay" Breena replied.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Jimmy said sadly.

"You okay Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Yeah I just miss my real big brother." Jimmy explained.

"Oh sorry I'll just be the neighbor or something." Tony apologized.

"No Tony it's okay." Jimmy assured.

"Hey you can't use that doll." A medium brown haired girl with blue eyes said.

"Why not?" Breena asked.

"Cause it's black and you are all white." She told them.

"She's adopted. Cause all three of us are adopted." Breena explained.

"Yeah!" Jimmy cried.

"Uh huh" Tony added.

"Well I know why you're adopted." The girl said pointing to Tony.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Cause he's so ugly and stupid nobody would ever want him!" She cried.

"He is not stupid!" Jimmy argued.

"Oh yeah then why is he playing with babies like you!" She cried.

"They aren't babies! They are my friends!" Tony cried.

"Aw is baby gonna cry cause nobody loves him?" She asked.

"Hey you leave Tony alone!" Ziva yelled running across the room.

"Aw a girl has to fight your battles for you!" She cried.

"Shut up!" Tony cried.

"Aw is baby gonna cry?" She asked.

"No" Tony replied voice cracking.

"I said leave him alone!" Ziva cried grabbing the girl's pony tail and shoving her to the ground.

"Ah what's your problem?" She asked grabbing Ziva's necklace.

"Stop being mean to my brother!" Ziva cried.

"Ziva Gibbs and Jeanne Benoit! That is enough!" The attendant cried.

Ziva and Jeanne stopped fighting and looked up.

"Both of you to the office now! Jeanne this is a bully free zone and Ziva we use our words not our fists!" He barked.

"But he's being a baby." Jeanne argued.

"That is no argument Miss Benoit and this is your third strike." He replied.

"She was being mean to my brother and wouldn't stop!" Ziva cried.

"You should have gotten me." He warned. He had helped a kid with something on the computer.

"Are you okay Tony?" Jimmy asked after the attendant left with Ziva and Jeanne.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Can we play now?" Breena asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"Sure" Tony said.

"So if our baby is adopted. Where are its real parents. It could ask when it gets older." Breena asked.

"First of all it's a she her name is Amber and her parents died in a fire." Jimmy explained.

"NOOOO!" Tony cried.

"Is he okay?" Breena asked.

"Yeah he's just not right in his brain." Jimmy explained.

"I...I waaaaah!" Tony cried running off.

"No Tony I didn't... that's just what I heard Ducky say!" Jimmy cried.

* * *

Gibbs had never been more relieved to not have a case. The kid's first day in daycare had not been succesful. He had gotten a call from Lexi saying Ziva had gotten in a fight with a girl who had picked on Tony. At least Tim and Abby had been okay. He signed the kids out in the office and then walked into the elementary grades room. He saw Timmy and Abby playing a math game, Ziva was helping the teacher clean up. It was her punishment. She did not look happy at all. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't see Tony. Finally he saw Tony lying in the corner balled up in the fetal position.

"Abby! Tim! Tony! Ziva!" Gibbs called.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried.

"Oh hi Gibbs." Ziva said.

"We will talk later young lady." Gibbs replied.

"Glad to see you Gibbs." Tim said.

"What's wrong with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know he was playing with Jimmy and then he just started crying." Tim explained.

Gibbs walked over and picked Tony up into his arms.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked tiredly.

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong? You seem upset." Gibbs replied.

"I tried." Tony sobbed.

"It's alright it was your first day. You'll feel better tomorrow." Gibbs assured even though his gut was telling him daycare wasn't what was bothering Tony.

* * *

**A/N: Tony's past is slowly starting to make more sense. Just keep reading it will make sense soon. Also I'll reveal what happened to Jimmy's family soon too. I should update on Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
